Las Cosas No Son Como Parecen
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: Nada es como parece... Basado en diferentes canciones, diferentes escenarios & diferentes Parejas...
1. Ausencia

_**Los Personajes no son míos son de la Fabulosa S. Meyer; yo soy creadora de la trama. La canción pertenece al Príncipe de la música: José José**_

_**PD: Esta es una nueva "saga" que haré, espero les guste, cada una esta relacionada con una canción y una pareja, por favor, de la manera mas atenta ESCUCHA la canción con la que me base. (:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Escucha: Almohada-José José<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Personajes: Alice &amp; Jasper<strong>

**Titulo: Ausencia**

* * *

><p><em>Amor como el nuestro no hay dos en la vida<em>_  
><em>_por mas que se busque, por mas que se esconda__  
><em>_tu duermes conmigo toditas las noches__  
><em>_te quedas callada sin ningún reproche__  
><em>_por eso te quiero, por eso te adoro__  
><em>_eres en mi vida todo mi tesoro_

Ya no era lo mismo; ella no era _mi_ mujer. Nuestro amor era único e irrepetible en el mundo, desde que nos conocimos, supimos que esto sería único. Cuan equivocado estaba.

Ella ya no era la dulce mujer que conocí; no era la frágil y divertida mujer que me enamoro. ¿Por qué? Yo mismo forje este destino para ambos. Fui yo el culpable de todo; de su distanciamiento, de su dolor, de su sufrimiento, de su odio….

¿Cómo fue que provoque todo esto? Simple. Cometí uno de los más grandes errores en toda mi estúpida vida. La engañe, la engañaba & quizás la engañaría. Lo sé, lo sé soy el más bruto de los hombres, no merezco la vida… cometí un grave error del cual me arrepiento de ahora en adelante en toda mi miserable vida; la lastime, la herí; provoque, que ella me dejará de amar….

Nuestro amor era único no había dos como el nuestro, pero yo, la engañe. ¿Cómo? La engañe con mujeres, demasiadas en los tres años que llevamos de casados. Al principio no sentía culpabilidad, no sentía nada y por eso la amaba por eso la adoraba, porque ella no sabía nada; pero aun así seguía siendo mi mayor tesoro. Ya nada era lo mismo; todo por mi culpa.

Poco a poco me distancie de ella, poco a poco, perdía el gusto por tocarla, por amarla, por sentirla, por poseerla, el gusto se fue perdiendo por mi parte… ella simplemente se sentía rechazada y decepcionada.

_A veces regreso borracho de angustia__  
><em>_te lleno de besos y caricias mustias__  
><em>_pero estas dormida no sientes caricias__  
><em>_te abrazo a mi pecho me duermo contigo__  
><em>_mas luego despierto tu no estas conmigo__  
><em>_solo esta mi almohada_

_-Jasper- había dicho ella_

_-¿Dime Allie?_

_-¿Acaso ya no me amas?- pregunto con un hilo de voz desde la cama_

_-Que cosas dices- conteste con la mayor naturalidad- Claro que te amo_

_-Entonces…-dudo un poco-¿Por qué ya no me haces el amor?_

_-Amor, es solo que…- me acerque a ella y la bese tiernamente en los labios- Estoy muy ocupado con el trabajo, pero te amo; si solo sigo vivo es porque quiero amarte…_

_-Te amo Jasper_

_-Te amo Alice_

_Su piel era tan fina, tan tersa y sueva, todo en ella era perfecto, pero ya no era lo mismo, ninguno de los dos disfrutaba del acto sexual; ella tenía la vista ausente y rara vez llegaba al orgasmo; yo simplemente lo hacía por inercia._

_A veces te miro callada y ausente__  
><em>_y sufro en silencio como tanta gente__  
><em>_quisiera gritarte que vuelvas conmigo__  
><em>_que si aun estoy vivo solo es para amarte__  
><em>_pero todo pasa y a los sufrimientos__  
><em>_como a las palabras se las lleva el viento_

Desde ese día no la volví a tocar… Eso fue ya hace tres meses…

Durante todo ese tiempo, busque consuelo en aquellas mujeres. ¡Malditas mujeres! A ellas las hacía gritar de placer, las hacía llegar a un magnifico y placentero orgasmo, pero a mi mujer, simplemente no podía sacarle ni un "hola". Parecíamos dos extraños, ninguno de los dos nos conocíamos. Cuando no tenía nada que hacer, me quedaba en casa, a hacerle compañía a un cuerpo inerte; ella solo se sentaba en una silla afuera en nuestro jardín, y se quedaba mirando a la nada. Su vista se fijaba en algún punto perdido delo universo… Al principio no sabía el motivo, hasta que ella cierto día me insinuó que llegaba oliendo a "otro lugar". Desde ese día supe que ella tenía todo conocimiento de que yo buscaba placer en otras mujeres. Desde ese día dejo de ser mi Allie, mi mujer… La había perdido para siempre.

No lo niego, algunas veces llegue a nuestro hogar ebrio, exigiendo un poco de perdón, un poco de su amor o simplemente solo pedía un poco de lastima por parte de ella. Pero Alice; como buena esposa, no decía nada y me daba lo que pedía… Lastima. ¡Tantas palabras al viento! ¡Tantos juramentos que le hice! ¿Para que? ¿Para mandarlos a la mierda en un santiamén? ¿Para que ahora, mi razón de vivir se alejara poco a poco de mí?

Ahora solo me quedaba recordar aquellos bellos momentos; en donde ambos despertábamos juntos, en la misma cama, en donde adoraba toda su belleza, donde admiraba a la gran mujer que había elegido para toda la vida. Solo me quedaba sumirme en los recuerdos, en su bella sonrisa, la cuál ahora ya no había rastro de ella, solo me queda recordar aquellos ojos azules llenos de vida, tratando de olvidar esos ojos azules muertos, sin vida, sin sentido.

Sufría en silencio. Y no por la culpa de ella, si no por mi gran estupidez. Por eso llegaba lleno de angustia, sin saber si el día de hoy, ella, ella me perdonaría, si ella saldría de aquel estado y me mirara a los ojos y me dijera "Jasper, Te amo"

Pero, solo ahora queda lamentarme por mi gran error, y ver que día con día ella se aleja más de mí, solo me queda ver como despierto día con día y ella ya no esta ahí, solo… Solo se encuentra la almohada…

_Por eso regreso borracho de angustia__  
><em>_te lleno de besos y caricias mustias__  
><em>_pero estas dormida no sientes caricias__  
><em>_te abrazo a mi pecho me duermo contigo__  
><em>_mas luego despierto tu no estas conmigo__  
><em>_solo esta mi almohada._

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Bueno, bueno, aqui, nuevas historias!<strong>

**jaja como verán fue una triste historía u_u'**

**pero heey! habra más historías lindas & tristes D:**

**Bueno, hoy me inspire escuchando mi musica & pues.. salio esto, el titulo**

**sinceramente, creo que no tiene nada que ver, ¿Algun titulo que me sugieran?**

**Espero poder subir el siguiente; serán todas las parejas de Twilight;**

**pero con diferentes situaciones :D**

**¿Review?**

**Andyy'**


	2. Everlong

_**Los Personajes no son míos son de la Fabulosa S. Meyer; yo soy creadora de la trama. La canción pertenece a Foo Fighters**_

_**PD: Esta es una nueva "saga" que haré, espero les guste, cada una esta relacionada con una canción y una pareja, por favor, de la manera mas atenta ESCUCHA la canción con la que me base. (:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Escucha: Everlong- Foo Fighters<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Personajes: Carlisle &amp; Esme<strong>

**Everlong**

* * *

><p><em>Hello<em>_  
><em>_I've waited here for you__  
><em>_Everlong_

_Tonight__  
><em>_I throw myself into__  
><em>_And out of the red, out of her head she sang__…_

Tanto tiempo la había estado esperando. ¿Por qué tardo tanto? ¿Acaso ella nunca previo esto?

No, que imbécil, ella no tenía conocimiento de mi existencia, ella solo se encontraba para los demás, para sonreírles, para hablarles, para platicar con ellos. No me gustaba, pero era una maravilla verla hacer todo eso… Aunque yo, no pudiera hablarle, ni tocarla, aunque yo solo fuera un cuerpo inerte y una mente activa.

"Te eh esperado tanto tiempo…" pensaba para mi mismo

Ella era una flor exótica, con sus cabellos castaños hermosos, volándole por doquier. ¿Por qué te deprimes? Yo me deprimo contigo, ven es necesario que te asomes dentro de mi ser, para que veas cuanto es el amor que te tengo…

_Come down__  
><em>_And waste away with me__  
><em>_Down with me_

_Slow how__  
><em>_You wanted it to be__  
><em>_I'm over my head, out of her head she sang_

¡Vamos! ¡Deprímete conmigo! Espera… ¿porque no cantas para mí? ¿¡Porque no lo haces! Me pregunto si cuando ella canta, también lo hará para alguien más… Cuando ella canta su voz es la más hermosa en este fétido lugar; toda su presencia es la más hermosa que pueda existir en este horrible lugar…

-Carlisle- dice con una voz sumamente dulce- Es hora de tu medicina

¡No! ¡Yo no necesito de medicinas! ¡No estoy loco! Gritaba en mi interior… La única medicina que me puedes dar es ese hermoso canto que tienes… ¡ven vamos nena deprímete conmigo, se tu misma conmigo, deslízate despacio y muéstrame realmente quien eres cuando cantas!

Y ahora me pregunto... ¿Que harías si yo dejará de ser ese cuerpo muerto, para poder cantar contigo? ¿Cantarías conmigo? ¿Me aceptarías? ¿Lograrías sacarme de este mundo irreal en el cual yo vivo día a día?

_And I wonder__  
><em>_When I sing along with you__  
><em>_If everything could ever feel this real forever__  
><em>_If anything could ever be this good again_

_The only thing I'll ever ask of you__  
><em>_You've got to promise not to stop when I say: when she sang_

Tranquila cariño, no te haré daño, simplemente no puedo, tu sola presencia me tranquiliza, me anima a tratar de salir de esta soledad, me anima a que tenga una mínima esperanza de poder compartir una vida contigo.

Ayer me cantaste ¡por fin me dedicaste una canción! Fui el hombre más feliz del mundo; ayer me sentía con una potencia increíble, con una fuerza extraordinaria que por un momento, me creí capaz de levantarme de esta estúpida silla y poder bailar y cantar contigo… ¡oh querida! ¡Cuan feliz era! Lamentablemente eso nunca pasó. Me quede ahí, sentado en esta silla, la que siempre me sostiene en todo momento, observando como me cantabas con una devoción y dedicación increíble…

¡Bendita Esquizofrenia! ¿No era tan simple que me curara por unos momentos para así poder disfrutarte? ¡Estúpida enfermedad! ¡Estúpido hospital! No, espera… ¡Benditos sean! Gracias a ellos te conocí, ¡conocí a la mujer de mi vida!

Ayer que cantaste, me sorprendiste demasiado cuando con ternura acariciaste mi mejilla. ¿Era señal de que me amabas? ¡Me amabas! Si no… ¿Entonces porque me cantarías? ¿Por qué me acariciarías la mejilla?

Cuando tu cantas, soy feliz, pero ahora me pregunto… ¿Esto durará para siempre? ¿Esto será bueno?... Hey tranquila, respira, así yo podré respirarte, así podré yo aspirarte e impregnarme tu olor; para así abrazarte con la mente…

Ahora se que siempre eh estado fuera de mi cabeza y de mi cuerpo, pensando en como tu cantarías para mi…

_Breathe out__  
><em>_So I could breathe you in__  
><em>_Hold you in_

_And now__  
><em>_I know you've always been__  
><em>_Out of your head, out of my head I sang_

* * *

><p>¡Wii! ¡super Inspirada! aqui esta el segundo Capitulo!<p>

Bueno podrán darse cuenta de que lo narra Carlisle O:

& que quizas no tenga sentido, jejeje, yo solo

plazmo con palabras loq ue la canción me transmite

n_n que opinan? Vale la pena?

¿Reviews?

Andyy'

PD: Los capítulos serán cortos; o bueno eso creo, la gran mayoría si lo serán :D


	3. Estar Contigo

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la Fabulosa S. Meyer; yo soy creadora de la trama; la canción pertenece a Alex, Jorge & Lena_**

**_Escucha: Estar contigo/Alex, Jorge & Lena_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pareja: Jane &amp; Alec<em>**

**Estar Contigo**

* * *

><p><em>Estar contigo<em>_  
><em>_es como tocar el cielo con las manos__  
><em>_como el primer día en verano__  
><em>_como en un cuento__  
><em>_estar contigo_

_estar contigo__  
><em>_es ver en tu….__  
><em>_tus secretos__  
><em>_descubriendo too el dolor que llevas dentro_

Adoraba todo de él, amaba su forma de ser; era tan feliz con él a mi lado, que por mi podría acabarse el mundo y yo moriría feliz… Solo a su lado. Lo amaba, de eso no había duda.

Sabía perfectamente que yo era la única conocedora de todas sus facetas; desde la más alegre hasta la más deplorable… Conocía prácticamente todo de él. Su compañía era el mejor regalo que me pudieron brindar Dios, La Vida & mi Madre. Cada momento, cada palabra, cada beso, cada caricia significaban mucho para mi, valían mucho más que mi vida, mucho más que todo lo que podíamos poseer.

Su cabello rubio oscuro, sus facciones idénticas a las mías, pero más gruesas, un semejante mío. Mi hermano; mi Gemelo, mi amor, mi Dios, mi adoración, mi todo…

_Lo dejo todo__  
><em>_por un momento__  
><em>_estar contigo_

_yo siento que tu compañía__  
><em>_es el mejor regalo que me de dio la vida__  
><em>_la fuerza que me empuja a seguir adelante__  
><em>_de todo lo que tengo__  
><em>_es lo mas importante_

_estar contigo__  
><em>_es como un sueño__  
><em>_del que no quiero despertar__  
><em>_cierro los ojos y no estas_

Ya, ya, ya va ya se que dirán ¿Incesto? Para nosotros no existía el incesto, ni la similitudes del físico –Aunque fueran muy evidentes- no nos importaba ser de la misma sangre, nada por el estilo; lo único que valía la pena aquí, entre mi hermano y yo, era el amor que nos profesábamos. Aunque claro esta que ambos teníamos miedo.

_-Alec…- había susurrado contra su pecho_

_-¿Dime mi dulce Jane?_

_-Yo…-dudé- Te quiero…_

_-Yo también tontita- contesto divertido_

_-No Alec…-dije separándome de él- Yo te quiero- remarque las palabras- Yo…_

_Ambos nos perdimos en la inmensidad de los ojos del otro, sus ojos verdes como las esmeraldas eran tan hermosos que simplemente sentía que nunca podría cansarme de admirar y de amar esos enormes pozos. Estaba en lo correcto; lo amaba, sabía que él era el hombre de mi vida. Vivir con él era un sueño, pero mi mayor deseo era ser su mujer, solo de él… Si tan solo él me amará…_

_No me dio tiempo de pensar en un futuro; sus labios carnosos y perfectos se juntaron contra los míos ¡tan delicioso era su elixir! Que podía vivir solamente de ello. Sus manos inexpertas comenzaron a explorar con timidez mi poco desarrollado cuerpo de quince años… Mis manos no tardaron en seguir el juego de las suyas, al igual que él, era una inexperta en este campo; pero él tan solo estar con él, el tan solo oírlo, sentirlo y besarlo, era lo mejor en toda la vida._

_Vivir contigo es mi deseo__  
><em>_es todo lo que quiero hacer__  
><em>_y a tu lado puedo ser_

_estar contigo__  
><em>_es que cada día sea diferente__  
><em>_siempre hay alguien que consigue sorprenderme__  
><em>_es como un juego que me divierte_

_estar contigo_

_siento que tu compañía__  
><em>_es el mejor regalo que me dio la vida__  
><em>_la fuerza que me empuja a seguir adelante__  
><em>_de todo lo que tengo__  
><em>_solo es importante_

_¿Qué hacíamos? ¿Acaso esto era correcto? ¿Los hermanos hacen esto?_

_-Perdona Jane…-se disculpo sonrojado Alec, separando nuestros cuerpos, sentí como me falta todo de él- Pero es que no puedo soportar más, te amo, lo descubrí hace poco, per se que esto esta mal, ambos somos hermanos y yo pues…_

_-Calla- le dije- Ahora solo ámame_

_Sus manos sobre mi piel quemaban como el mismo fuego del infierno; pero no importaba, tenerlo dentro de mí fue la sensación mas maravillosa de toda mi vida, el que ambos llegáramos al orgasmo, juntos gritando el nombre del otro, no tenía precio. Era lo mejor, lo más valioso y lo más importante que tenía a esa edad…_

El mejor regalo que pude haber tenido hasta esa edad, fue sin duda el haber perdido la virginidad con el hombre al que yo amaba. Con mi hermano, y viceversa, el había perdido la virginidad con la mujer que él amaba: su hermana. Desde ese día ambos nos volvimos inseparables, nos volvimos uno mismo, nuestros padres nunca notaron nada, desde pequeños ambos nos profesábamos cariño y nunca se les hizo de extrañar decirnos "Te amo".

Finalizamos la universidad y ambos tomamos nuestro camino juntos; él fue uno de lo más exitosos abogados y yo una de las mas reconocidas pintoras del país, nadie sabía de nuestra vida privado, solo que ambos éramos hermanos; poco tiempo después nos casamos y procreamos una familia.

Estar con él, era como despertar todos los días con los cantos de los pájaros, sabia todo de él y él de mi, ambos descubrimos con el tiempo lo que era cada uno, ambos podíamos ser nosotros mismos sin ningún tapujo, sin ninguna vergüenza de ser juzgados por el otro; mi deseo era envejecer con él, vivir con él, amarlo solo a él…

Porque estar con él, era lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida; a pesar de que ambos éramos sangre de nuestra sangre…

¿Importa más que el mismo amor?

_estar contigo__  
><em>_es como un sueño__  
><em>_del que no quiero despertar__  
><em>_cierro los ojos y no estas_

_vivir contigo es mi deseo__  
><em>_es todo lo que quiero hacer__  
><em>_y a tu lado puedo ser_

_solo yo mismo__  
><em>_solo yo misma__  
><em>_solo yo mismo_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Otro más! ¿Que les parece?<strong>

**¿Les gustan las tramas? D: nadie comentaa!**

**morireee! T_T hahahahahha, ok, naah**

**¿Estan un poco extrañas las historias no?**

**Pero como el titulo lo dice... Nada es como parece :D**

**buueeh esperare sus reviews!**

**Andyy'**


	4. Wake Me Up When September Ends

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la Fabulosa S. Meyer; yo soy creadora de la trama; la canción pertenece a Green Day.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Escucha: Wake me up when september ends Green Day**_

* * *

><p><strong>Pareja: Emmett &amp; Rosalie<strong>

**Wake Me Up When September Ends**

* * *

><p><em>Summer has come and passed<em>_  
><em>_the innocent can't never last__  
><em>_Wake me up when september ends__  
><em>_like my father's come to pass__  
><em>_seven years has gone so fast__  
><em>_Wake me up when september ends_

_Here comes the rain again__  
><em>_falling from the stars__  
><em>_drenched in my pain again__  
><em>_becoming who we are__  
><em>_as my memory rests__  
><em>_but never forgets what I lost__  
><em>_Wake me up when september ends_

Había llegado Septiembre siempre me traía el recuerdo de todo… Me hacía recordar con amargura la manera en que la inocencia voló lejos de mi ser; me hace recordar del porque por poco la había perdido a ella.

¡Oh mi dulce y frágil princesa de hielo! ¿Por qué nos alejamos tanto?

El verano había llegado y con él llego mi dolor, junto con él llegaron los recuerdos que nunca más volverán, las palabras que nunca más se podrán repetir… ¿Cómo es que todo se puede ir tan rápido?

_-Rosalie, amor- le dije mientras ambos caminábamos tomados de la mano por aquel parque en una tarde de septiembre- Mi vida…_

_-Dime Emmett- contesto un poco… ¿Triste?_

_-Amor…-dije levantándole su cabecita- ¿Por qué estas triste?_

_-¡Hay Emmett!- me abrazo y se soltó a llorar como un bebé- ¡Por favor! ¡No vayas! ¡Quédate conmigo, por favor Emmett!_

_-Hey, princesa….-susurraba a su oído- Tranquila, amor, yo…_

_-No Emmett- dijo levantando de pronto su rostro, dejándome ver sus hermosos ojos grises rojos del llanto- No es tu deber; iras a la guerra porque tu así lo quieres, no porque te pongan una pistola & te digan que es tu deber asistir…_

_-Rosalie…-dije triste por su reacción- Ya habíamos hablado de esto…_

_-Si Emmett- decía ahora con voz fría- ya habíamos hablado de esto, pero nunca llegamos a un acuerdo, siempre dejábamos el tema "para después", bueno este es el momento, es tiempo de que hablemos…_

_-De acuerdo Rose- dije sentándome en una banca del parque- hablemos_

_-Emmett- dijo dulcificando su voz- No vayas…_

_-¿Por qué Lilyanne?_

_-Solo me dices Lilyanne cuando estas molesto- dijo bajando su cabeza e hiperventilando- No...Te...Vayas…_

_-Yo tengo que ir; es, es…_

_-¿¡Acaso no lo entiendes Emmett!- dijo alzando la voz_

_-¡¿Qué quieres que entienda?_

_-¡No quiero que vayas porque temo perderte!- contesto en medio del llanto cubriéndose el rostro con las manos- ¡NO quiero que mueras en la guerra por personas que no sabrán de tu sacrificio!_

_-Rose…-dije al borde del llanto- Yo… Princesa te amo_

_-Te amo Emmett- contesto besándome los labios- por favor por mí, por tus padres, por lo que más quieras, no vayas…_

_-Te amo- conteste dándole un último Beso- Pero no puedo, Te amo, juro que volveré_

_-¿Esa es tu decisión?- contesto sumamente molesta-¿Emmett?_

_-Si- dije con la cabeza gacha_

_-Entonces si te largas a tu estúpida guerra…-trago fuerte y dijo su terrible sentencia- Me habrás perdido para siempre…_

_-¡Rose!- le grité- ¡No hagas esto, sabes cuan importante es para mi!_

_-¿Acaso yo no lo soy?- replico decepcionada_

_-Yo…Claro…_

_-No Emmett- dijo levantándose de la banca- espero tomes una buena decisión; Adiós_

_-¡Rosalie!- gritaba_

_Pero ella siguió su camino sin voltear su hermoso rostro, sin dedicarme una última mirada…_

_Summer has come and passed__  
><em>_the innocent can't never last__  
><em>_wake me up when september ends__  
><em>_ring out the bells again__  
><em>_like we did when spring began__  
><em>_wake me up when september ends_

Por más que me doliera, la decisión, yo ya la había tomado, y por nada del mundo podía perderme una oportunidad como esta el ir a combatir a Irak; era la oportunidad de mi vida ¿Por qué? Porque yendo a la guerra y salir victorioso de ella, me aseguraba el futuro, nuestro futuro, porque yo no quería ser uno más en la vida de mi princesa, yo quería ser el elegido, con el cual ella pasara el resto de sus días feliz, conmigo y con una buena calidad de vida; yo quería darle todo, si por mi fuera le daría el mundo, pero no podía, desde que naci tengo conocimiento de que nunca fui una persona de buenos recursos económicos, fue por eso mi decisión, fue por eso que me enliste en el ejercito; porque una vez que haya peleado; ellos me pagarían muy bien por mi servicios. Y le demostraría que yo regresaría sano y salvo para casarme con ella. Con la mujer de mi vida.

Recuerdo que habíamos partido un quince de enero, no me despedí de mi familia, y mucho menos me pude despedir de ella, no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para decirle un adiós… no lo niego, tenía miedo, mucho a decir verdad pero mi único motivo, mi única razón de seguir era ella y solo ella. Por ella es que iría al fin del mundo, por ella es que daría mi vida, por ella haría lo que fuera. Solo llevaba una _cangurera_* en la cual llevaba unas provisiones, una libretilla, una pluma y una foto en donde estábamos rose y yo, besándonos, felices… Ese sería mi principal objetivo: salir vivo de aquí para regresar a los brazos de mi amada.

Recuerdo que septiembre fue el mes mas largo de mi vida… El ver a todos esos cadáveres putrefactos, ver como cada hombre intentaba vanamente defenderse del enemigo, como con falsas esperanzas trataba de salir vivo de aquellas emboscadas, de aquellas bombas, disparos…sangre… Algunos salíamos vivos, otros simplemente se quedaban en el camino; otros tantos perdíamos partes de nuestro cuerpo o salíamos mal heridos. En mi caso, perdí un brazo. Una granada callo cerca de donde yo me encontraba, tuve tiempo de alejarme pero no lo suficiente; recuerdo el sonido ensordecedor de la granada al estallar, recuerdo con nitidez como aquel chico que se encontraba a mi lado había dicho sus ultimas palabras "Te Amo Sophie" y como fue hecho pedazos por aquella cosa.

Yo simplemente caí desfallecido, perdiendo conocimiento de todo, de todos, solo teniendo el vivido recuerdo de mi dulce princesa; de Rose… Recuerdo que pasaron varios septiembres hasta mi regreso…

Regrese pero ya no era lo mismo… Ni a mis padres, ni a Rosalie les dije que seguía vivo, nadie supo de mi regreso; una vez que regresamos todos de la guerra algunos fueron recibidos por su familia y otros tantos las esperaban, yo simplemente no pude hacerlo y me fui del lugar; no quería que Rosalie ni mis padres me vieran así, sin un brazo y me tuvieran lastima. Me tuve que alejar de ellos y fingir mi desaparición...

"_Hoy en TvNews queremos informarles que fue victoriosa la guerra en Irak, la gran mayoría de nuestros soldados regresaron con vida, algunos heridos pero vivos… Mientras tanto se desconoce el número de soldados muertos y desaparecidos. Uno de ellos, uno de los más importantes que según nuestras fuentes fue el que derribo la protección de nuestros enemigos se encuentra desaparecido._

_El sargento Emmett McCarthy, se encuentra hasta el día de hoy desaparecido junto con otros tantos…"_

Era una tortura ver las noticias y tener el conocimiento de que ella estaría llorando por mí. ¿Por qué Dios me quito la gracia de un brazo? Me había alejado del mundo, ya no vivía en la cuidad, ahora mi hogar era una pequeña cabaña en el bosque de las afueras de la misma. Solo yo y mis recuerdos… Ya estaba totalmente acostumbrado a estar sin mi brazo, de hecho hacía muchas cosas sin la ayuda de él. Cada Septiembre era una tortura para mí, cada año que pasaba era un terror para mí, el no saber nada de ella, me mataba poco a poco

Así se fueron los días hasta que fueron tres años de ausencia…

_Here comes the rain again__  
><em>_falling from the stars__  
><em>_drenched in my pain again__  
><em>_becoming who we are__  
><em>_as my memory rests__  
><em>_but never forgets what I lost__  
><em>_Wake me up when september ends_

Recuerdo que cierto día yo había salido a caminar por el bosque en compañía de mi perro; ambos caminábamos en silencio hasta que una colina pude divisar una silueta un tanto familiar… Mi mascota comenzó a ladrar

-Hey campeón, espera- le susurre- Vamos a ver quien es

Ambos caminamos en silencio hacia aquella figura, la cual estaba cada vez más y más cerca de la orilla. Su propósito era morir. Cuando estuve a unos metros, quede totalmente congelado al saber quien era.

-Emmett, me dejaste; me juraste que volverías ¿Por qué?- decía llorando- Ahora mi vida ya no tiene sentido, ya nada es lo mismo sin ti, Te amo tanto Emmett, que pronto, pronto estaremos juntos…

-¿Rosalie?- pregunte saliendo de entre los matorrales

Ella giro y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Seguía tan hermosa como siempre, solo que algo opacada. Su rubio cabello le había crecido un poco más y ahora le caía en hermosas cascadas un poco más debajo de la cintura, su cuerpo tan bello, delineado y perfecto seguía igual de asombroso, todo en ella seguía igual a excepción de sus ojos. Sus ojos ya no tenían vida.

-¿E...E...m...Emm…Emmett?- pregunto acercándose un poco más- ¿Eres tu?

-Si Rose- dije caminando y situándome cerca de ella-Soy yo

-¡Emmett!- de un salto me abrazo, sus delicados brazos trataron de rodear mi rudo cuerpo, mi único brazo la sujeto fuerte, y mi nariz aspiraba su dulce aroma, hasta quedar borracho de él- ¡Eres un imbécil!

Y me dio una cachetada. Yo me quede totalmente en shock, pero ella, se soltó a llorar y me agarro a besos

-Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo- repetía una y otra vez- ¿Por qué hiciste esto Emm?

-Rose- dije bajando la cabeza- Yo no quiero que tengas lastima de mi- su cara estaba inundada de lagrimas y de desconcierto- No soy el mismo desde la guerra, yo… creo que deberías olvidarme

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Te eh esperado tres años Emmett, tres tortuosos y horribles años en los cuales no sabía si estabas muerto o vivo. Ahora que te veo, que te puedo tocar, que te puedo escuchar, me pides que te olvide; ¿Por qué?

-Porque, no soy el mismo

Le enseñe lo único que quedaba de mi brazo. Su rostro fue de sorpresa y después dio paso a una ternura increíble. Camino hacía mí, me beso en los labios, luego en los ojos y por último besó lo único que quedaba de mi brazo; después me miro a los ojos y sonrió

-Emmett- dijo con ternura- Aun así, te falte una pierna, un brazo, o lo que sea, nunca dejaré de amarte; eres mucho muy importante para mi y no pienso dejarte de amar, por eso

-Yo…-dije llorando- Te amo Rosalie

-Te amo Emmett

Ambos nos fundimos en un beso que decía más que mil palabras, que demostraba todo ese amor guardado por tres largos años. Recuerdo que a partir de ese momento cada Septiembre no era el mismo, ya no sufría porque mi Princesa me ayudaba a superarlo.

Solo por ella daría la vida y solo por ella regresaría de la muerte para estar siempre a su lado. Recuerdo que fue ella quien me despertó de mi eterno letargo de Septiembre…

_Summer has come and passed__  
><em>_the innocent can't never last__  
><em>_wake me up when september ends__  
><em>_like my father's come to pass__  
><em>_twenty years has gone so fast__  
><em>_Wake me up whwn september ends_

* * *

><p><strong>T_T awwwtszz que bella historia me quedo xD jajaja<strong>

**ok, no ps -.-' waaa! waa! morire! nadie ha comentado este fiic!**

**D: chale u.u' me haré emo (/0) bueeh, creo que no es para tanto**

**¿Que les parecio? ¿Merece Review? *w***

**Buenop, nos leemos en el sigueinte!**

**Andyy'**


	5. Se Fue

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de S. Meyer, al canción es originaria de Laura Pausini**_

* * *

><p><strong>Escucha: Se FueLaura Pausini**

* * *

><p><strong>Pareja: Leah &amp; Sam<strong>

**Se Fue**

* * *

><p><em>Ya no responde ni al teléfono<em>_  
><em>_Pende de un hilo la esperanza mía__  
><em>_Yo no creí jamás poder perder así la cabeza, por él__  
><em>_¿Por qué de pronto ya no me quería?__  
><em>_¿Por qué mi vida se quedó vacía?__  
><em>_Nadie contesta mis preguntas porque nada me queda, sin él..._

_Se fue, se fue, el perfume de sus cabellos...__  
><em>_Se fue, el murmullo de sus silencios...__  
><em>_Se fue, su sonrisa de fábula...__  
><em>_Se fue, la dulce miel que probé en sus labios...__  
><em>_Se fue, me quedó solo su veneno...__  
><em>_Se fue, y mi amor se cubrió de hielo...__  
><em>_Se fue, y la vida con él se me fue, se fue y desde entonces ya solo tengo lágrimas..._

_Encadenada a noches de locura__  
><em>_Hasta a la cárcel yo iría con él__  
><em>_Toda una vida no basta, sin él_

Él me había dejado ¿Por qué? Ni la más mínima idea. Al principio pensé que quizás lo que el tenía era que quería estar solo, le di su espacio, le deje ser el mismo, incluso lo deje de buscar por unas semanas… Pero la tortura era mucho más fuerte que al abstinencia de no tenerlo cerca de mi.

Lo busqué, le llame, lo trate de localizar; pero simplemente él se fue… Nunca contesto mis llamadas, nunca me dio la cara, nunca me explico porque de pronto se fue sin decirme ni siquiera un mísero adiós.

_En mi verano ya no sale el sol__  
><em>_Con su tormenta todo destruyó__  
><em>_Rompiendo en mil pedazos esos sueños que construimos, ayer..._

_Se fue, se fue me quedó solo su veneno...__  
><em>_Se fue, y mi amor se cubrió de hielo...__  
><em>_Se fue, y la vida con él se me fue, se fue y la razón no la sé...__  
><em>_Si existe Dios debe acordarse de mi,__  
><em>_Aunque sé, que entre él y yo el cielo tiene solo nubes negras__  
><em>_le rogaré, le buscaré, lo juro le encontraré__  
><em>_Aunque tuviera que buscar en un millón de estrellas..._

¡Yo hubiera vendido mi alma al diablo por que él me volviera a amar! ¡Sería capaz de morir por él! Haría cualquier cosa por que él me volviera a querer, o al menos a dirigirme la palabra. Lo amaba, no lo negaba, lo amaba más de lo que yo pude a amar a un chico en toda mi vida. Tan solo el pensar en su nombre era un dolor.

Sam.

¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué no me explicaste que sucedió?

Estaba lastimada, dolida y decepcionada; ambos teníamos planes para una vida futura… juntos. Ambos sabíamos que eras lo que queríamos, ya teníamos todo para nuestra vida. Pero no se que paso… ¿Acaso yo lo lastime? ¿Lo ofendí? ¿Lo engañe? No lo sé; nadie podía responder mis preguntas más que él, pero él ya no estaba aquí.

_En esta vida oscura, absurda sin él__  
><em>_Siento que, se ha convertido en centro y fin de todo mi universo__  
><em>_Si tiene límite el amor lo pasaría por él__  
><em>_Y en el vacío inmenso de mis noches yo le siento__  
><em>_Le amaré, como le pude amar la vez primera__  
><em>_Que un beso suyo era una vida entera__  
><em>_Sintiendo como me pierdo, por él..._

_Se fue, se fue, el perfume de sus cabellos...__  
><em>_Se fue, el murmullo de sus silencios...__  
><em>_Se fue, su sonrisa de fábula..._

Ya nada era lo mismo. Los días ya no me sabían igual, no quería comer, no quería dormir, no quería nada. Simplemente esperaba a que él entrara por la puerta de mi habitación pidiéndome perdón, diciéndome que me amaba y que regresáramos…

Extrañaba todo de él, su boca, sus labios, su cuerpo, su aroma tan adictivo, sus hermosos ojos negros, su cabello largo, extrañaba todo de él. Tan solo un beso de él, era lo más maravilloso del planeta. Pero ahora, me era negado ese placer. Los días pasaban, y mi amor por él poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en odio, rencor y sed de venganza.

¿Acaso yo no merezco ser feliz? ¿¡Acaso Dios me odia tanto! Ya no veía la vida con los mismos ojos amorosos y felices, ahora comprendía perfectamente la vida. La vida no era más que una serie de decepciones de las cuales tienes que salir poco a poco, o simplemente hundirte en ellas hasta que llegara tu pobre muerte.

Yo, opte por salir poco a poco, pero pudriéndome en ella día con día. Recordando los momentos felices, pensando en que hubiera pasado si él siguiera conmigo, pensado en las posibilidades del porque se fue de mi lado.

La felicidad me había abandonado, ya no conocía lo que era ser feliz, alegre, no recordaba el sabor del amor. Todo era amargura, dolor y decepción. ¿Dónde estaban tantas promesas? ¿Tantas palabras? ¿Tantos actos para que? ¿Para largarse a un lugar donde quizás sea feliz con otra?

El amor tiene un limite y yo lo había pasado por él, pero Sam nunca lo hizo por mi, juré que lo amaría más allá de la vida, y lo cumpliré, juré que si de ser posible iría al fin del mundo solo por él; y lo haré iría al fin del mundo para encontrarlo y pedirle una explicación…

La verdad es que ya no importaba. Nada importaba…

_Se fue, la dulce miel que probé en sus labios...__  
><em>_Se fue, me quedó solo su veneno...__  
><em>_Se fue, y mi amor se cubrió de hielo...__  
><em>_Se fue, y la vida con él se me fue, se fue y la razón no la sé..._

_Se fue, se fue, me quedó solo su veneno...__  
><em>_Se fue, se fue, y mi amor se cubrió de hielo...__  
><em>_Se fue, se fue, y la vida con él se me fue, se fue y la razón no la sé..._

* * *

><p><strong>Otro más n_n Bueno, creo que este es el mas corto que eh hecho; &amp; el más largo<strong>

**el de Emmett & Rose n_n ¿que tal? Pobre Leah u.u**

**Espero un pobre Review T_T en serio, no importa que no dejen reviews xD**

**Pero soy feliz escribiendo esto (: A los que si estan leyendo y (o no) dejan reviews**

**Los leo en el siguiente capitulo!**

**Andyy'**


	6. Cant Be Tamed

_**Los Personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, la canción es de Miley Cyrus**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Escucha: Can't be tamedMiley Cyrus**_

* * *

><p><strong>Pareja: Victoria &amp; James<strong>

**Cant Be Tamed**

* * *

><p><em>For those who don't know me, I can get a bit crazy<em>_  
><em>_Have to get my way, 24 hours a day__  
><em>_Cause I'm hot like that__  
><em>_Every guy everywhere just gives me mad attention__  
><em>_Like I'm under inspection, I always get the 10s__  
><em>_Cause I'm built like That_

_I go through guys like money flying out their hands__  
><em>_They try to change me but they realize they can't__  
><em>_And every tomorrow is a day I never plan__  
><em>_If you're gonna be my man, understand_

¿Acaso no entendía que así era yo? Me gusta ser libre, me gusta ser feliz, ser yo misma y él, él simplemente me estropea todo.

"Victoria, se un poco más prudente, Victoria se un poco más decente, Victoria esto… Victoria lo otro"

¡Como Fastidiaba!

Pero a decir verdad me gustaba, no lo negaba y todo mundo lo sabía yo le tenía ganas a James. ¡Oh Por Dios! Deberías de ver su cuerpo, tan esculpido, tan perfecto, tan…duro… tan antojable ¡Se me hace la boca tan solo de pensar en él! Y para mi gran fortuna él estaba enamorado de mí. Yo no podía decir lo mismo, solo puedo asegurarte que él me gustaba, me fascinaba y mucho.

Y volvíamos a lo mismo. ¡El no me entendía! ¡No comprendía mi pensamiento! Bueno, para ser sincera nadie lo hacía incluyendo mi madre. ¿Por qué había tanto problema? Bueno, digamos que… soy un poco liberal.

A mi edad –para ser exactos a los diecinueve- era la más deseada por todos los chicos, haciendo a un lado el que ya había perdido la virginidad. Eso no era lo más importante; todo chico al que mirase, quería conmigo, quería una _fajoterapia*_ patrocinada por mi. Y porque negarlo. ¡Soy guapa! Tengo un envidiable cabello rojo, casi como el color del fuego, tenía ojos verdes, tan verdes como el mismo césped recién podado, un cuerpo que sinceramente yo misma lo envidiaba, todo estaba en su lugar, como debía de ser.

_I can't be tamed, I can't be saved__  
><em>_I can't be blamed, I can't, can't__  
><em>_I can't be tamed, I can't be changed__  
><em>_I can't be saved, I can't be (can't be)__  
><em>_I can't be tamed_

_If I see my reflection about my intentions__  
><em>_I'll tell ya I'm not here to sell ya__  
><em>_Or tell ya to get to hell__  
><em>_I'm like a puzzle but all of my pieces are jagged__  
><em>_If you can understand this, we can make some magic__  
><em>_I'm on like That_

¿Como es mi estilo? Bueno, me gusta llevar ropa provocativa… Para ser sincera soy una chica ardiente, me gusta llamar la atención de todos los hombres, niños, chicos, hombres, viejos, todos por igual. M gusta saber que soy única ante su mirada deseosa y lujuriosa, me gusta saber que como yo, no hay otra en kilómetros para mi era elemental que un hombre me mirase ¿Qué sería de este mundo si ellos no lo hacen?

Pero fuera de mi "locura" era una buena chica, algo descarriada pero buena. Me gusta leer, era culta, tenía buenas notas en la universidad, era una buena hija, todos me decían lo mismo. "Tienes un solo defecto, y el cual es muy grave" Tu forma de ser.

_-¡Victoria!- había gritado james desde el campo, yo por mi parte me encontraba leyendo un libro- ¡Vic!_

"_¿Vic?" me pregunte a mi misma. Vic, era un lindo y sexy apodo_

_-Hola Victoria- dijo james algo acalorado_

_-Hola james- conteste con voz seductora -¿Cómo estas?_

_-Yo…Bien, bien ¿y tu?_

_-Perrfectamente- dije enseñándole un poco mi escote, haciendo que se pusiera nervioso- ¿En que te puedo ayudar?_

_-Verás Victoria- dijo sentándose a mi lado- Yo no soy de esos chicos que se andan con rodeos. Soy directo- EM comenzaba a gustar este chico- Me gustas Victoria y mucho, me traes loco, pero por lo mismo quiero pedirte una oportunidad de que me dejes conocerte, de que me conozcas y…_

_Me dieron ganas de besarlo. Y no me quede con ellas._

_Junte mis labios con los suyos, y eran el uno para el otro. Tardo en responder, pero cuando lo hizo ¡Estuve en el mismo cielo! Su boca ardía llena de pasión, necesitada de cariño y quien mejor que yo para poder dárselo, la temperatura comenzaba a subir y ambos estábamos necesitados de cariño, de un poco de "acción"_

_-Victoria…-dijo Jadeando James_

_-¿Dime?- conteste de la misma manera_

_-Vamos a mi coche_

_Y ese fue el comienzo de una… ¿Relación?_

_I wanna fly I wanna drive I wanna go__  
><em>_I wanna be a part of something I don't know__  
><em>_And if you try to hold me back I might explode__  
><em>_Baby by now you should know_

_I can't be tamed, I can't be saved__  
><em>_I can't be blamed, I can't, can't__  
><em>_I can't be tamed, I can't be changed__  
><em>_I can't be saved, I can't be (can't be)__  
><em>_I can't be tamed_

Salíamos algunas veces, pero yo nunca le deje claro si éramos o no novios. Podríamos decir que éramos amigos con derechos. Y eso a él le molestaba aunque se conformaba con ello.

Pero el tener un amigo con derecho no me impedía divertirme con unos cuantos chicos más. Me gustaba jugar con fuego aunque saliera quemada, eso lo hacía mucho más excitante.

_-¡victoria! ¡Por favor entiéndeme, yo te amo y tu… tu simplemente juegas conmigo!_

_-¡James entiéndelo tu!- le grite afuera de mi casa- ¡No puedo cambiar!_

_-¡Claro que puedes!- decía con sus ojos grises llenos de lagrimas- ¡Solo que no quieres!_

_-¡no es verdad James!- conteste un poco ofendida- ¡Así es mi forma de ser, no puedo cambiar, no me puedes salvar, no lo puedes arruinar, no puedo ser domesticada!_

_-Victoria- dijo tomando mi rostro en sus manos- Mírame, yo te amo, y no puedo soportar esa actitud tuya, no puedo soportar como todos los hombres te desean, como tu les das esperanzas, como tu…- cerro los ojos y respiro hondo- Como tu te envuelves con ellos_

_-¡basta james!- le dije soltándome- Si me amas, me tendrás que amar así, si no, puedes buscar otra que llene tu expectativas…_

_-Lo malo es que nadie las cumple más que tu victoria..._

¡Pedía un imposible! Yo no podía ser domesticada, esa era mi naturaleza, yo era libre por naturaleza, era un felino salvaje que le gustaba andar por la selva sin tener que depender de otro. Esto _era_ mi ADN

No podía hacer nada. Mi pasión era ser libre, hacer lo que se me antojaba hacer, sin que nadie me domesticara…

¿Acaso el lo lograría?

_I'm not a trick you play, I ride a different way__  
><em>_I'm not a mistake, I'm not a fake, It's set in my DNA__  
><em>_Don't change me (x4)__  
><em>_(I can't be tamed)_

_I wanna fly I wanna drive I wanna go__  
><em>_I wanna be a part of something I don't know__  
><em>_And if you try to hold me back I might explode__  
><em>_Baby by now you should know_

_I can't be tamed, I can't be saved__  
><em>_I can't be blamed, I can't, can't__  
><em>_I can't be tamed, I can't be changed__  
><em>_I can't be saved, I can't be (can't be)__  
><em>_I can't be tamed._

* * *

><p><em>Fajoterapia: Bueno, en mi escuela utilizamos este termino para los toqueteos que se dan los chavos xD<em>

**¡Bueno! Un capitulo más, menos que escribir! n_n**

**jajaja que les parecio este? O.o va con la actitud de Vicky no?**

**Bueno, nos leemos en el siguiente capi!**

**PD: Esta basado en hechos reales**


	7. Quien Te Quiere Como Yo

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, la canción es de Carlos Baute.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Escucha: Quien te quiere como yoCarlos Baute**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pareja: QuilClaire**_

**Quien Te Quiere como Yo**

* * *

><p><em>¿Quien te llena de alegría? como yo<em>_  
><em>_¿Quien te besa quien te mima? solo yo__  
><em>_¿Quien te da tanto cariño? como yo__  
><em>_¿Quien te da lo que tu pides? solo yo__  
><em>_Te juro amor que por ti daría todo en la vida__  
><em>_seguro estoy que jamás nadie te ha querido como yo_

Era mi mayor regalo en toda mi vida; la amaba como a nadie, bueno claro después que a su ahora difunta madre. Claire mi hija era lo más preciado para m, y tan solo llevábamos dos meses de conocernos.

Helen, su madre, había muerto al dar a luz a mi pequeño retoño. Cuando supe esta perdida fui el hombre más desdichado de mi vida. Pero al ver los hermosos ojos de Claire, esos pequeños orbes cafés, mi dolor se aminoro y comenzó a crecer una gran alegría, unas inmensas ganas de seguir adelante, solo por ella y para ella.

Lo acepto, Helen fue & será el único amor de mi vida, será la única mujer a la que amare, pero ahora tenía un importante motivo para seguir: Mi hija. Apenas tenía dos meses salida del hospital, ya que tuvo que quedarse en incubadora por la falta de su madre, en total mi nena hermosa tenía cuatro maravillosos meses, pero solo tenía dos meses de conocerla bien. El dolor de la perdida de Helen, ya no lo sentía tanto, algunas noches me soltaba a llorar porque mi hija era tan parecida a su madre… pero eso mismo me recordaba que debía de seguir adelante…

_¿Quien te quiere y te cuida como yo?__  
><em>_¿Quien te alegra los días como yo?__  
><em>_¿Quien te da desayuno en la cama y te hace sentir una dama?__  
><em>_¿Quien te admira como yo?__  
><em>_¿Quien te piensa y te ama como yo?__  
><em>_¿Quien te lleva a conciertos mas viajes en barco a cruzar nuevos mares?__  
><em>_¿Quien respeta tu espacio?__  
><em>_¿Quien entiende tus días de cambio?__  
><em>_¿Quien saca lo bueno de ti?__  
><em>_Por favor no te olvides de mí_

Mi hija ya tenía tres años… Y era la niñita más hermosa que pude ver en todo el planeta, era tan adorable, tan noble, tan especial, sus hermosos risos negros le caía de una forma perfecta por todo su rostro… sus ojos chocolates cada día se hacían más expresivos y cada día se ponía mucho más hermosa.

-¿Papi me quiere?- había preguntado mi hermosa nena de ida al kínder

-¡Claro preciosa!- conteste feliz- Eres el mejor regalo que tu mami, me pudo dar

-¿Dónde esta mami?- pregunto con tristeza- ¿Por qué ella no esta aquí?

-Mi vida- dije arrodillándome- mami eta en el cielo, ella dio su vida para que tu estés aquí, ella hizo que tu y yo estemos juntos

-¿Por siempre?

-Por siempre mi vida

Ambos nos abrazamos, mi hija lo era todo para mi, mi universo, mi mundo, mi razón de ser…

Ahora mi hermosa princesa tenía cinco añotes. Era la más inteligente de toda su escuela, hablaba muy bien y comenzaba a tener el gusto por la lectura. Era mi princesa, cada día sentía que la amaba más y más y que el amor que le profesaba sentía que tarde o temprano reventaría de tanto. Algunas mujeres me buscaban, pero ninguna me atraía tanto como lo hizo en su momento Helen. Mi niña con cada año que cumplía cada año sentía que la acercaba más a mí y la perdía. Mi retoño iba convirtiéndose poco a poco en una hermosa mujer

_¿Quien te besa en las mañanas? como yo__  
><em>_¿Quien te cura cuando enfermas? solo yo__  
><em>_¿Quien te escuchara las penas? como yo__  
><em>_¿Quien te ama y quien te alegra? solo yo__  
><em>_Te juro amor que por ti daría todo en la vida__  
><em>_seguro estoy que jamás nadie te ha querido como yo_

¿Cómo es que pasan los años tan deprisa? Recuerdo apenas que mi hija tenía cinco años. Ahora, ahora cumple sus quince años, ya es toda una señorita, ya es una mujer, se sabe cuidar así misma, tiene su forma de pensar muy clara y es mi mayor orgullo. Ambos nos queremos demasiado, mi hija es una hija ejemplar, estoy mu orgulloso de ella. Es la mejor alumna, la mejor hija, la mejor compañera.

Ambos nos contamos nuestras cosas. Si así como lo ves, ella me cuenta sus problemas y yo los míos, es algo tan perfecto, cuando ambos nos sentamos y platicamos de la vida, de nosotros de su madre, de todo y anda a la vez.

Ella en cierta parte la admiraba, admiraba su enorme belleza, admiraba su forma de ser, tan decida tan sencilla, noble, divertida, directa, inocente y humilde, en todo se parecía a ella. ¡Uf! Amaba a mi hija, no sabría que hacer el día que ella me faltase…

_¿Quien te quiere y te cuida como yo?__  
><em>_¿Quien te alegra los días como yo?__  
><em>_¿Quien te da desayuno en la cama y te hace sentir una dama?__  
><em>_¿Quien te admira como yo?__  
><em>_¿Quien te piensa y te ama como yo?__  
><em>_¿Quien te lleva a conciertos mas viajes en barco a cruzar nuevos mares?__  
><em>_¿Quien respeta tu espacio?__  
><em>_¿Quien entiende tus días de cambio?__  
><em>_¿Quien saca lo bueno de ti?__  
><em>_Por favor no te olvides de mí_

-Papá...-dijo me hermosa hija desde la puerta de mi habitación

-¿Dime hija?

-Puedo… ¿Salir con mis amigas?

-Con una condición señorita...-dije en tono "serio"

-¿Cuál?

-Dame un beso

-¡ay papá!- dijo corriendo y acostándose en mi cama- Te quiero papa

-Yo más princesa, yo más

-Sabes papa- dijo mirando el techo- Eres mi mejor amigo, eras en la única persona que puedo confiar

-Me alegra saber eso hija, me alegra saberlo, anda ve con tus amigas

-¡Te quiero papi!- dijo saliendo de mi habitación

Trataba de darle todo, tanto materialmente como espiritualmente sentimentalmente, para mi ella era mi principal objetivo y también era hacerla feliz, entre Claire y yo había una conexión tan especial que muy pocos padres de familia –que conocían nuestra relación- nos admiraban, porque ellos a diferencia mía, tenían problemas con sus hijas.

Pero no lo negaba, Claire y yo teníamos nuestros roces, pero cuando sucedía eso, yo le daba su espacio y ella me daba el mío. Ambos nos alejábamos cuando nos peleábamos para no complicar las cosas. También la comprendía cuando andaba en "sus días", según ella era el mejor padre del mundo. No podía caber de tanta felicidad.

Pero no en vano pasan los años…

Mi hija ahora tenía veinte años, y poco a poco nos fuimos distanciando, ella tenía "sus asuntos" y yo los míos, a veces trataba de acercarme a ella, pero siempre me decía que eran cosas personales… ¿Cuándo perdió la confianza en mi? ¿Acaso ya estaba demasiado viejo y me ponía sentimental? No lo sé y este distanciamiento me mataba. Mi hija tenía todo lo que quería y lo que podía pedir. Tenía un buen trabajo, estudiaba en la mejor universidad, me tenía a mí… ¿Entonces que fue lo que cambio? Poco a poco nuestra comunicación se fue limitando a lo necesario. Hasta que se rompió con su ida del país

-¿Hija es necesario que te vayas?

-Papá- dijo exasperada- Ya te lo eh dicho muchas veces, es una gran oportunidad de trabajo, no puedo desperdiciarla…

-Oh, bueno…- dije algo nostálgico- ¿Vendrás a verme?

-Cuando pueda lo haré- tomo sus maletas y me beso al frente- Te quiero papá

-Yo también hija, te quiero demasiado Claire

-Te amo papá-dijo dándome quizás mi ultimo abrazo- Me voy, cuídate y gracias por todo

-Te quiero hija

Mi dulce niña había salido dejándome atrás en todos esos bellos momentos, sabía que cuando ella partiera hacia Europa, tenía muy pocas probabilidades de ver a mi hija y quizás a mis nietos, ella haría su vida ahí… tantas cosas que vivimos, tantos momentos, platicas, confesiones, risas siempre las guardaría conmigo, lo único que esperaba es que mi hija fuera feliz…

-Por favor no te olvides de tu padre…

_¿Quien te quiere y te cuida como yo?__  
><em>_¿Quien te alegra los días como yo?__  
><em>_¿Quien te da desayuno en la cama y te hace sentir una dama?__  
><em>_¿Quien te admira como yo?__  
><em>_¿Quien te piensa y te ama como yo?__  
><em>_¿Quien te lleva a conciertos mas viajes en barco a cruzar nuevos mares?__  
><em>_¿Quien respeta tu espacio?__  
><em>_¿Quien entiende tus días de cambio?__  
><em>_¿Quien saca lo bueno de ti?__  
><em>_Por favor no te olvides de mi__  
><em>_Por favor no te olvides de mi_

* * *

><p><strong>¡holaa! aqui un nuevo capitulo n_n ¿que os parecío?<strong>

**Yo sé que estan medio safados los capis, pero pues es lo que a mi en lo personal**

**me trasmite cada canción con la que me inspiro... ¡Pliis! comenteeen! u.u**

**¡bueno, bueno, los dejo espero subir capi a este & a los otros fic's abandonados D:**

**Un beso!**

**Andyy'**


	8. Black Widow

_**Los Personajes no me pertenecen son de Meyer, la canción de Metallica.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Escucha: CyanideMetallica**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pareja: AroSulpicia**_

**La Viuda Negra**

* * *

><p><em>Sleep and dream of this<em>_  
><em>_Death angel's kiss__  
><em>_Brings final bliss__  
><em>_Don't believe it!_

_Empty, are they?__  
><em>_Death, won't you let me stay?__  
><em>_"Empty!" they say__  
><em>_Death wants to call your name__  
><em>_Ooh, call your name!_

-Tan solo recuérdame porque sigo contigo- conteste completamente fastidiada de su presencia

-Porque, si no sigues conmigo te quedas en la ruina querida- dijo jactándose a costa mía

-¡Imbécil! Por mi te puedes pudrir en tu dinero, ¡Yo no quiero nada! ¡Solo déjame en paz!

-¡Lo siento "amorcito" pero ambos estamos en esto juntos "hasta que la muerte nos separe"- dijo de una manera muy dramática

-Muérete- solté con acidez

-Después que tu amada Sulpicia

Esas eran nuestras dulces platicas de todas las noches, lamentablemente me había casado con un hombre que odiaba con toda mi vida. Aro. Ese era el nombre del maldito imbécil con el que encontraba en este "hogar" Para ser sincera nunca me case con él por su dinero, o por que iba a ser la señora de Vulturi. Patrañas, eso no me importaba, yo en un principio me case porque lo amaba. Si así es lo amaba como a nadie en mi vida, pero el solo se encargo de destruir ese pequeño y hermoso cariño que le tenía. ¿Cómo? Con su estúpida actitud de engreído, millonario rabo verde y muchas cosas más.

_Suicide! I've already died!__  
><em>_It's just the funeral I've been waiting for__  
><em>_Cyanide! Feeling dead inside__  
><em>_Break this empty shell forevermore_

_Wait, wait patiently__  
><em>_Pure death, black wings__  
><em>_Unfolding sleep__  
><em>_Spreading on me!_

Aro era quince años mayor que yo, el ahora andaba oscilando en los cuarenta mientras yo tenía veinticinco. ¿¡Como me enamore de este energúmeno! No lo sé y hasta la fecha me quebraba la cabeza por tratar de entender que fue lo que le vi al miserable…

Lo acepto, lo acepto, el maldito engreído tenía un cuerpo envidiable a pesar de tener cuarenta años, se veía como de treinta, tenía un cuerpo muy bien cuidado, su rostro demostraba demasiada juventud acumulada y, bueno, sus energías eran las de un adolescente. Los primeros meses de matrimonio fueron increíbles, divertidos y maravillosos, no existía otra mujer para más que yo.

Su caballerosidad, su dulzura, todo lo bueno que alguna vez tuvo él me enamoraba día con día durante los primeros meses de matrimonio. Con el tiempo, paso de ser el caballero numero uno para convertirse en un amargado de primera. Ya no era la única mujer, ahora miraba a toda mujer que pasase frente de él, niñas, jóvenes, adultas, mujeres maduras, toda mujer la miraba de una manera muy poco decorosa, la caballerosidad salió volando por la ventana, su dulzura se convirtió en una mascara fría y sin emociones.

Creo que este era el verdadero Aro.

_"Empty!" they say__  
><em>_Death, won't you let me stay?__  
><em>_"Empty!" they say__  
><em>_Death, hear me call your name!__  
><em>_Ooh, call your name!_

_Suicide! I've already died!__  
><em>_It's just the funeral I've been waiting for__  
><em>_Cyanide! Feeling dead inside!__  
><em>_Break this empty shell forevermore_

Pasaron algunos años, par ser exactos tres míseros años de matrimonio con él, para que comenzará el verdadero infierno, al principio el me ignoraba y por lo mismo me sentía rechazada y lastimada

_-Sulpicia- había dicho mi madre- Hija, no eres fea, ¡eres hermosa!, solo que tu marido, pues no sabe todavía de la gran belleza que posees_

_Mi madre adoraba a Aro, y su mismo cariño hacía el le impedía ver lo que en realidad sucedía en nuestro podrido matrimonio._

_Me miraba una y otra vez en el espejo, ella tenía razón entonces ¿Por qué me sentía fea? Tenía un hermoso cabello rubio largo y lacio, unos ojos grises bellísimos, tenía un cuerpo espectacular, creo que mucho mejor y más natural que el de Megan Fox. Tenía unos labios apetecibles, pero haciendo a un lado todos esos atributos físicos tenían muchas cosas como mis sentimientos que valían mucho más que todo eso._

Pero cada vez que regresaba a la realidad me daba cuenta que me hacía daño seguir viviendo con Aro bajo el mismo techo. Le había pedido el divorcio; pero se había negado rotundamente, ya que ambos nos habíamos casado por bienes mancomunados y a él le afectaba mucho nuestro acuerdo.

Lo había comprendido. El nunca me daría el divorcio por voluntad propia.

& había decido tratar de alejarme lo mas posible de él, ya que el tenerlo cerca, oler su ropa con otros perfumes de mujeres, ver sus camisas llenas de cosméticos me partían el alma, porque a pesar de toda la mierda que me hacía yo todavía lo amaba, poco, pero lo hacía.

_Say is that rain or are they tears?__  
><em>_That stained your concrete face for years__  
><em>_Crying, weeping, shedding strife__  
><em>_Year after year__  
><em>_Life after life_

_And in the freshly broken ground__  
><em>_A concrete angel laid right down__  
><em>_A calm anew that swallows fast__  
><em>_It's peace at last,__  
><em>_Oh peace at last!_

_-Tan solo recuérdame porque sigo contigo- conteste completamente fastidiada de su presencia_

_-Porque, si no sigues conmigo te quedas en la ruina querida- dijo jactándose a costa mía_

_-¡Imbécil! Por mi te puedes pudrir en tu dinero, ¡Yo no quiero nada! ¡Solo déjame en paz!_

_-¡Lo siento "amorcito" pero ambos estamos en esto juntos "hasta que la muerte nos separe"- dijo de una manera muy dramática_

_-Muérete- solté con acidez_

_-Después que tu amada Sulpicia_

Después de nuestra hermosa discusión, me fui a mi habitación y me puse a pensar. ¿El había dicho "hasta que la muerte nos separe"? _Bien pensado Sulpicia_ me decía mi subconsciente. Yo ya estaba fastidiada de todo este desastre, de toda su indiferencia, de sus infidelidades, de todo estaba hasta la madre. ¿Qué mejor que mi marido muriera no?

Recordé que Aro, tenía un pequeño taller. Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a él con sumo cuidado y silencio, ya que no quería que nadie supiera de mi "plan"

Aro moriría como yo morí hace años por su culpa. Envenenada de tanta soberbia, tanto odio, tanto rencor. Sobre la puerta supe un bote de acido, él cual caria al momento de que él entrara en el mugre taller. Y todo estaba perfecto. El acido, lo despedazaría poco a poco y lo mataría y por si no funcionaba eso, además en el suelo había clavos tirados por si el no se moría de una vez, todo pudo haber sido un fatídico accidente…

-¿Sulpicia como es que paso todo esto?

-no lo sé, Aro estaba muy molesto y... ¡no lo se!- conteste llorando- ¿Se salvará madre?

-Hija me temo que no- dijo llorando más que yo- Quien sabe como se tropezó que todo los líquidos peligrosos que tenía ahí le cayeron encima y más aparte se ensarto clavos…

-¡Ay Aro!- sufría por mi marido.

A los dos días él había fallecido por complicaciones respiratorias. Todo lo que tenía por consecuencia me pertenecía a mí. Di todo a la caridad, no quería quedarme con un solo centavo de él, no me importaba quedarme pobre, pero no quería nada que viniera de él. Regale todo, ropa, pertenencias, joyas, todo. Mi madre me llamaba loca, pero decía que me comprendía, la verdad nunca lo hizo.

Las pertenencias de él las queme, ropa, zapatos, libros, carteras, todo lo posible lo queme, la mansión en la que vivíamos la vendí y todas sus acciones las deje a subasta. Hubo un gran escándalo por todo eso que hice, pero no me importaba.

Algunos me llamaban la Viuda Negra. Porque después de la muerte de mi marido estaban más feliz que nunca.

Y esa era la verdad, porque después de tres años de infierno por fin había obtenido mi libertad.

_"Empty!" they say__  
><em>_Death, won't you let me stay?__  
><em>_"Empty!" they say__  
><em>_Death, hear me call your name!__  
><em>_Ooh, call your name!_

_Suicide! I've already died!__  
><em>_It's just the funeral I've been waiting for__  
><em>_Cyanide! Feeling dead inside!__  
><em>_Break this empty shell forevermore_

_Forevermore!__  
><em>_Forevermore!__  
><em>_It's the funeral I've been waiting for!_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Otro máaaas! xD espero les guste este<strong>

**O.o' que onda con Sulpicia D: xD jajaja**

**ok, bueno, bueno, nos leemos en el siguiente capi :D**

**Andyy'**


	9. Secrets

_**Los Personajes no son míos pertenecen a Meyer, la canción es de OneRepublic**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Escucha: SecretsOneReuplic**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Personaje: Riley<strong>_

**Secrets**

* * *

><p><em>need another story<em>_  
><em>_Something to get off my chest__  
><em>_My life gets kinda boring__  
><em>_Need something that I can confess__  
><em>_Til' all my sleeves are stained red__  
><em>_From all the truth that I've said__  
><em>_Come by it honestly I swear__  
><em>_Thought you saw wink, no__  
><em>_I've been on the brink, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear__  
><em>_Something that were like those years__  
><em>_Sick of all the insincere__  
><em>_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away__  
><em>_This time, don't need another perfect line__  
><em>_Don't care if critics never jump in line__  
><em>_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

"_¡Bastardo! ¿Acaso eres demasiado cobarde para dejarte morir y no enfrentar la vida?"_

-¡Cállate!- decía

"_no lo puedo hacer, imbécil. Yo soy tu ¿Lo recuerdas? Soy tu conciencia imbécil, ¿Quieres morir?"_

-Quizás sea lo mejor…

"_¿Lo mejor para quien? ¿Para ti? ¿Para alejarte de los problemas sin ninguna dificultad?_

-Tu que sabes…-murmuré- Eres una estúpida voz en mi cabeza…

"_No, & tu muy bien lo sabes… No soy una estúpida voz en tu cabeza… Realmente soy tu verdadero yo…"_

-Yo…-dije saliendo del trance- ¿Qué hago?

¿Cómo fue que llegue a tal barbaridad? ¿Tan cobarde soy? Quizás si.

Me llamo Riley Biers, y estaba a punto de suicidarme, pensaba terminar mi vida aventándome de la azotea del edificio en el cual vivo. Ya no quería vivir, quería simplemente alejarme de aquellos estúpidos problemas que me trae la vida. Tengo quince años. Te preguntas ahora mismo ¿Por qué tu, un chico en plana flor de su juventud se quiere suicidar? Fácil. Es la mejor salida que puedo tener ante toda esta problemática.

Son problemas tan insignificantes para unos… pero muy fuertes para mi. Mis padres se odian, papá golpea a mamá hasta dejarla al borde de la muerte, mi hermana mayor de tan solo veinte años se droga, además de que se prostituye. Mamá esta embarazada. Y de otro hombre él cual la sabe tratar como lo que es: Una mujer. Papá por su lado es un hombre alcohólico y jugador. Tiene un buen trabajo: trabaja en el banco de la cuidad, todos tenemos una buena vida por los trabajos de ambos, el de papá y mamá, mamá es una reconocida fotógrafa. Aunque últimamente ya no ejerce su profesión por los problemas con papá.

Mi hermana siempre me decía "_O te hundes con ellos, o te hundes tu solo, no hay de otra" _ y ella eligió hundirse sola y con otros. Creo que los únicos que no somos "malos" somos mi madre y yo, bueno ella tiene trastorno de bipolaridad… ¿Eso le hará daño al bebé?

Pobre bebé, en que entorno se esta desarrollando… Yo tengo quince años, soy un chico tímido, serio y retraído, pocos saben de mi existencia en la escuela. La verdad me da lo mismo. El ver aquella situación en mi casa me preguntaba constantemente ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no desapareces de una vez y así te ahorras tanto dolor? Pero me era difícil hacer eso… dejar a mi madre sola, era peor que matarme…

_-hijo- dijo ella una noche- Eres mi única esperanza_

_-Mamá yo…_

_-No, escúchame- contesto con ternura- Tu no estas tan podrido como tu padre, tu hermano o incluso yo; tú tienes todavía algo que ninguno de nosotros tenemos: Bondad, sinceridad y nobleza. Por eso eres mi única esperanza hijo mío…Promételo_

_-Lo prometo madre…_

_My god, amazing how we got this far__  
><em>_It's like we're chasing all those stars__  
><em>_Who's driving shiny big black cars__  
><em>_And everyday I see the news__  
><em>_All the problems that we could solve__  
><em>_And when a situation rises__  
><em>_Just write it into an album__  
><em>_Singing straight, too cold__  
><em>_I don't really like my flow, no, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear__  
><em>_Something that were like those years__  
><em>_Sick of all the insincere__  
><em>_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away__  
><em>_This time, don't need another perfect line__  
><em>_Don't care if critics never jump in line__  
><em>_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

Entonces ¿Qué carajos hacia aquí? ¿Porque estaba en la orilla de la azotea dispuesto a suicidarme? ¿Qué es lo que hago aquí?

-Necesitas una nueva historia Riley…- me dije a mi mismo

Baje con cuidado y respire agradecido por que Dios me haya iluminado. Estaba dispuesto a cambiar lo que estuviera en mis manos. Estaba dispuesto a cambiar el curso de mi vida…

.

.

Muchos nos damos por vencido, otros tantos nos dejamos arrastrar junto con la miseria y un poco de todos ellos, solo un poco deciden tomar las riendas del asunto y enfrentarse a las situaciones que a vida le este poniendo día con día. Después de ese día, mi vida dio un giro de 360 grados; todos en la escuela me conocían. Y no por ser el chico más popular o por ser el capitán del equipo. Era conocido por hacer una campaña en contra de la violencia familiar…

"_¿Dime que haces ahí? Es necesario que tengas una nueva historia… Es tiempo de que cuentes tus secretos…"_

Esa era el lema de mi campaña. Profesores y alumnos me apoyaban totalmente, para esto me tuve que abrir de una manera inimaginable, la mayoría de los pasantes sabía mi triste historia familiar, algunos maestros les conmovió mucho que pidieron ayuda profesional para mi caso y para unos tantos más descubiertos en mi escuela. Fue necesaria mi valentía y mi decisión para que chicos como yo, en las mismas condiciones dieran a conocer sus problemas.

Era el orgullo de mi madre, ella sobre todo el mundo era la primera en enterarse y la primera en apoyarme, estaba feliz de que tomara una decisión importante en la vida de ambos. Papá fue a la cárcel, por la serie de agresiones que le provoco a mamá. Mi hermana, fue arrestada y llevada a juico ya que se le acusaba de prostitución y drogadicción junto con venta ilegal de las mismas. Era algo triste, pero como ella me había dicho "_o Te hundes solo, o te hundes con ellos"_ yo no me hundí con ellos ni solo, decidí tomar una decisión diferente _Salir adelante_.

.

.

.

Necesita una nueva historia… y la había comenzado. Habían pasado quince años desde aquel día en el que estaba dispuesto a finalizar mi existencia. Quince maravillosos años de felicidad y satisfacción.

Era el presidente y fundador de la fundación "Caminemos en una Perfecta Línea" donde el lema, era el mismo que utilicé años atrás, en la secundaria "_¿Dime que haces ahí? Es necesario que tengas una nueva historia… Es tiempo de que cuentes tus secretos…"_

La fundación era una de las más importantes y de las más ayudadas en el país, millones de personas acudían día con día por nuestra ayuda, decididas de cambiar su rumbo de vida, decididas a tomar una buena dirección a ser felices…

Tuve que ir al borde del suicidio para saber cuan importante era la vida, tuve que vivir todo aquello para poder conocer en realidad mi propósito en esta vida… tuve que revelar todos mis secretos para poder ayudar a los demás…

Porque, al igual que todos, yo necesitaba una nueva historia… La cuál había encontrado.

_Oh, got no reason, got not shame__  
><em>_Got no family I can blame__  
><em>_Just don't let me disappear__  
><em>_I'mma tell you everything_

_So tell me what you want to hear__  
><em>_Something that were like those years__  
><em>_Sick of all the insincere__  
><em>_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away__  
><em>_This time, don't need another perfect line__  
><em>_Don't care if critics never jump in line__  
><em>_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_So tell me what you want to hear__  
><em>_Something that were like those years__  
><em>_Sick of all the insincere__  
><em>_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away__  
><em>_This time, don't need another perfect line__  
><em>_Don't care if critics never jump in line__  
><em>_I'm gonna give all my secrets away__  
><em>_All my secrets away, All my secrets away_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Este Fic, va con dedicación a todos aquellos que en cierto momento de su vida, quieren darse por vencido, a todos aquellos que por algún motivo desconocido sienten que ya no pueden más. Por todos ustedes y por mí. <strong>_

_**Sin comentarios chicos, demasiado conmovida por la historia que se me ocurrió. Esto me transmitió la canción, aunque creo no tiene nada que ver con la letra.**_

_**Andyy'**_


	10. Cuando tus Labios sigan Rojos

_**Los personaje sno son míos pertenecen a S. Meyer, La Canción pertenece a NightWish; la autora de la trama soy yo (:**_

* * *

><p><strong>Escucha: While your lips are still red NightWish**

* * *

><p><strong>Pareja: SethRegina***

**Cuando Tus Labios Esten Rojos**

* * *

><p><em>Sweet little words made for silence <em>  
><em>Not talk <em>  
><em>Young heart for love <em>  
><em>Not heartache <em>  
><em>Dark hair for catching the wind <em>  
><em>Not to veil the sight of a cold world <em>

Su vida se había reducido a nada. Todas sus esperanzas, sueños, proezas, proyectos… Todo se había ido a la basura ¿Por qué ella? Se preguntaba día con día ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué la mujer de su vida?

Bueno, para algunos era exagerado el termino "la mujer de su vida" pero Seth así lo sentía. Ella era la indicada. Lo sabía ¿Cómo? Con tan solo ver aquellos hermosos ojos cafés claro, su cabello negro & ondulado, el ver su rostro ovalado emanando ternura y pureza. Con tan solo ver sus hermosos labios carnosos con un color rojo característico que lo invitaban a probarlos… Esos pequeños detalles hacían que el supiera que era la indicada.

Todos sabían –incluyéndolo a él- que a la edad de quince años no se sabe que es el amor verdadero. Pero tanto como Seth y Regina, tenían bien en claro que lo suyo era _amor. _Pero sus pensamientos siempre regresaban cuando pensaba en ella al punto de partida ¿Por qué ella?

Hacía dos semanas que Regina, su novia; estaba hospitalizada. Le habían detectado cáncer pulmonar, muy avanzado ciertamente; los médicos le daban máximo tres meses de vida. Algo trágico e injusto para los padres de la chica. Y algo devastador para Seth. Desde el día en que la hospitalizaron debido a una ataque fuerte de tos con sangre, Seth le llevaba a diario, le llevaba libros, le cantaba, le regalaba chocolates –los favoritos de ella- y todos los días le llevaba dos tulipanes rojos, pero los fines de semana se quedaba con ella las veinticuatro horas del día, para hacerle compañía.

_Seth hijo, no es necesario que hagas esto- Le dijo un poco cansada la madre de su novia-Te lo agradecemos, pero yo me quedo a cuidarla…_

_-Emma- contesto tranquilo él- no me parte de ella, por favor_

_-Claro hijo- dijo suspirando y con lagrimas en los ojos- Quédate con ella_

_-Gracias- respondió con una sonrisa triste_

Hacía dos semanas que él había dejado de asistir a la escuela y se pasa todo el día con ella; sus padres lo justificaban en le colegio y él lo agradecía internamente. Hacía dos semanas que la observaba dormir con algunos dolores, tener dificultades para respirar y una que otra convulsión… ¿Por qué ella? Tan joven, tan bella… Tan única.

_Kiss while your lips are still red _  
><em>While he`s still silent <em>  
><em>Rest while bosom is still untouched, unveiled <em>  
><em>Hold another hand while the hand`s still without a tool <em>  
><em>Drown into eyes while they`re still blind <em>  
><em>Love while the night still hides the withering dawn <em>

Las lágrimas salían silenciosamente de sus ojos. Ya no soportaba aparentar una fuerza que ni siquiera tenía. Tenía miedo y mucho, era débil y temía romperse como una frágil muñeca de porcelana. No quería perderla. No a ella. Si ella moría, él también. Sus ojos negros como el carbón estaban clavados en el rostro de su princesa. Tan pacifico como el mar y tan bello como un diamante. Llevaba toda la noche en vela. No quería dormir, quería gravarse a fuego el rostro de ella. Moreno y delicado, sus ojos, su nariz pequeña, su sonrisa, sus labios…

-Seth…-susurro ella

-Regina- contesto él

-Ven- dijo alargando su fina, delgada y débil mano

Él acudió al llamado de su amada. Tomo su delicada mano entre la de él y la estrechó. Se acostó en el estomago de ella y escucho con cuidado la respiración acompasada de ella, imaginado que tendría los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de este momento. Con la mano libre que le quedaba, Regina acariciaba el cabello de él, el chico que la enamoro ¿El podría vivir sin ella? Tenía que hacerlo se decía a si misma. Él tenía la dicha de seguir vivo y sano y tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad. Las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia junto con los sollozos de ambos. Todo era silencio a excepción de eso sollozos de dolor, de miedo. Ahora él la abrazaba fuerte y ella lloraba libremente contra el pecho de Seth.

-No me dejes- suplicaba él- Te necesito

-Te amo- contesto ella- Nunca dejaré de hacerlo

-Tienes…Tienes que vivir- decía con voz ahogada por las lagrimas- Eres fuerte Regina…

-Gracias por cruzarte en mi camino Seth…

-Gracias a ti…

Ambos se fundieron en un beso lleno de cariño en extremo, demostrando con cada fibra de su ser que ese pequeño detalle decía todo, emanaba todo el amor que ambos se profesaban, diciendo sin palabras lo mucho que se necesitaban. Cuando les falto el aire se separaron, pero Seth junto sus frentes y miro el sonrojo de su rostro… Sus labios hinchados y más rojos de lo normal.

-Besaré tus labios siempre que sigan rojos…

.

.

.

La situación de Regina había empeorado. Las quimioterapias no ayudaban en nada. Su cabello negro ahora era opaco y escaso. Su rostro era pálido y demacrado. Sus ojos… ya estaban sin vida, pero sus labios, sus labios seguían con ese color rojo que los caracterizaba… Estaba hospitalizada desde hace un mes. Y tanto ella como sus padres, su novio y el mismo medico se daban cuenta de que nada mejoraba.

Ella no quería preocupar a nadie, y por eso les decía que se sentía mejor… aunque por dentro sabía que todo estaba deteriorándose. Solo quería ver a Seth sin preocupaciones, ver su hermoso rostro moreno, sus ojos y ese cabello negro rebelde que tanto amaba. El solo pensar que lo dejaría solo en este mundo, le partía el alma. ¿Podría sobrevivir a su ausencia? ¿Ella lo olvidaría una vez muerta? Nunca, jamás, de eso estaba segura…

.

.

.

.

_First day of love never comes back _  
><em>A passionate hour`s never a wasted one <em>  
><em>The violin, the poet`s hand, <em>  
><em>Every thawing heart plays your theme with care <em>

Una noche, todo se complico, un catorce de febrero… Ella comenzó a sentirse mal, y a escupir sangre como si de ello pudiera salvar su vida. El momento había llegado. Ella estaba muriendo.

-Emma, Regina esta agonizando, es mejor que la pasen a ver

La madre con lagrimas en los ojos, tenía que ser fuerte, poner una mascara y fingir que podría sobrevivir a la perdida de su única hija. El padre, tenía que ser el orgullo de ambas, mostrarse fuerte para su hija y para su esposa… Regina, tenía que mostrar que no le dolía, y que pronto descansaría en paz.

-Los quiero papas, gracias por darme la vida…-decía con dificultad

-Te queremos princesa- decía su madre con voz débil- Pronto todo pasará

-Te amo hija- dijo su padre al borde del llanto

-Los amo padres…

Seth había legado quince minutos después. Solo se había ido a dar una ducha… ¡Y ella se estaba muriendo! ¡porque Dios! Se preguntaba mentalmente ¿Por qué ella?

-¿¡Regina!- entro gritando en la habitación

-Se..Seth…-dijo con mayor dificultad

-Amor, por favor, quédate…- decía tomando su mano y besándola con ternura

-Te amo…- contesto cerrando los ojos

-¡Hey! Princesa ¡despierta! ¡No te duermas!-dijo sacudiéndola un poco

-Cuando…sientas el viento en tu rostro… sabrás que soy yo…-tosió y un hilillo de sangre broto de su boca, el con su dedo lo limpio y lloraba en silencio al verla así-… acariciando tu cabello

-No, no, no, amor…- negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza- Tú podrás acariciarlo, te amo, te amo

-Te amo, Seth... te toca vivir ahora, vive esta vida por ti y por mí…

-Regina… no por favor..no…- enterro su rostro en el cuello de ella, inhalando su aroma dulce- Te necesito…

-Te amo

Ambos se besaron por ultima vez, ella lo beso con las ultimas fuerzas que tenía en el cuerpo, el la besó como si no hubiera un mañana. Ambos se conectaron en ese pequeño instante sabiendo que ya nada sería igual. Ella se despidió de él con ese beso. El le dijo con ese beso que pronto estarían juntos…

-Te amo...Cuídate, no me… olvides

-Nunca, Te amo…- trago saliva y dijo con voz ronca- Descansa Princesa…

Los ojos de ella se cerraron lentamente para no abrirse nunca más, su rostro era pacifico y había una sensual sonrisa, dejando sus hermosos labios… ahora fríos y sin vida. Todo había terminado para ambos. Para ella la vida, para él la existencia. Nada valía la pena ya. Afuera pudo escuchar el grito desgarrador de la madre, pudo imaginar como estaban aquellos padres devastados por al perdida de su única hija.

De manera automática, se acostó en un costado de la cama abrazando el cuerpo de ella; ignorando la realidad y tratando de buscar una vida alterna

Siempre besos sus labios cuando aun seguían rojos…

_Kiss while your lips are still red _  
><em>While he`s still silent <em>  
><em>Rest while bosom is still untouched, unveiled <em>  
><em>Hold another hand while the hand`s still without a tool <em>  
><em>Drown into eyes while they`re still blind <em>  
><em>Love while the night <em>  
><em>still hides the withering dawn.<em>

* * *

><p>*Regina: Esa chica me la invente yo, me gusta el nombre &amp; quise ponerle mi toque personal xD<p>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola Gente! ya los tenía abandonados D: pero puuf ando muy estresada<strong>

**La proxima semana me graduo! *-* & ando en estres total, espero comprendan**

**Le prometi a una lectora mía, que subiria capi ayer, pero me fue imposible D:**

**Pero aqui esta, recien salidito del horno ehehe**

**¿Que tal? T-T muy trsite noo? u_u**

**¿Reviews?**

**Un beso! los quiero & pronto (jueves o sabado) subo otro capitulo n_n**

**Andyy'**


	11. Everything

_**Los personaje sno son míos pertenecen a S. Meyer, La Canción pertenece a Lifehouse; la autora de la trama soy yo (:**_

* * *

><p><strong>Escucha: Everything lifehouse**

* * *

><p><strong>Pareja: BellaEdward**

**Everything**

* * *

><p><em>Find me here<em>  
><em>And speak to me<em>  
><em>I want to feel you<em>  
><em>I need to hear you<em>  
><em>You are the light<em>  
><em>That's leading me<em>  
><em>To the place<em>  
><em>Where I find peace again<em>

Ella llevaba tres años en aquel hospital psiquiátrico, aislada de todo, encerrada en su mundo, creando día con día una realidad que nunca se pudo llevar a cabo. Tres miserables años en el área de "Pacientes de Alto Riesgo" No salía al jardín, ni a comer, no veía la luz del sol, ni el resplandecer de las estrellas; todo lo que ella conocía desde hace tres años, eran esas paredes blancas y acolchonadas, solo eso.

Su mirada chocolate se perdía en cualquier punto del espacio, para ella ya nada tenía sentido. Nada. Ni si quiera el respirar; pero lamentablemente seguía viva… Sin él.

**. . .**

Él tenía tres años que caminaba solitario por esos bellos jardines, tres años negándose a que ella ya no existía en su mundo. Todo lo que él hacía ya era por inercia: comer, dormir, respirar… pero nada le tenía el mismo sabor ni el mismo sentido, sin ella. ¿Cómo sería la vida con ella? Se preguntaba muchas veces dentro de su mundo alterno. Mejor. Era la respuesta, la vida con ella; sería feliz, digna, maravillosa, perfecta.

Pero no era así. Se repetía una y otra vez. Ella había muerto. Se había suicidado. Pero… ¿Por qué se suicido si él le había prometido regresar lo más pronto posible de ese viaje de negocios? Ella prometió esperarle… Y no lo hizo…

-Edward, hijo ¿estas bien?- le preguntaba la enfermera encargada

Él no respondió y siguió viendo aquellos dulces y delicados tulipanes rojos del jardín, tan bellos y delicados con ella…

_You are the strength_  
><em>That keeps me walking<em>  
><em>You are the hope<em>  
><em>That keeps me trusting <em>  
><em>You are the life<em>  
><em>To my soul<em>  
><em>You are my purpose<em>  
><em>You're everything <em>

**. . .**

La vida de ella era muy bonita, perfecta dirían muchos, pero bonita; lamentablemente todo se complico con a muerte de él. Ella se culpaba de la muerte de su joven novio, si tan solo no lo hubiera dejado ir a ese viaje… Quizás estaría vivo. Él había muerto en un accidente aéreo, en un viaje de negocios… El le prometió regresar; y nunca lo hizo.

En la realidad alterna en la que ella vivía, recordaba esos ojos verdes, aquel cabello cobrizo que la hacia perder los estribos, su hermosa y sincera sonrisa…

Se encontraba sentada en una esquina de aquel cuarto, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza baja tratando de recordar con nitidez cada aspecto de él. Todo… Cuando irrumpió por su puerta él médico encargado de ella, un médico de treinta años; se sentó en la cama de ella con una tabla de datos; y le habló lenta y tranquilamente:

-Bella, se que llevas mucho tiempo encerrada aquí…- observo la tabla, luego a ella y regreso la vista a las hojas- Y durante tu estancia aquí, nos dimos cuenta de que tienes una excelente conducta, que no das problemas y bueno, me preguntaba… ¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta por el jardín?

Esas palabras hicieron que ella despertará un poco de su eterno letargo. Lentamente levanto su cabeza y lo miro fijamente a sus ojos negros y cansados. Con ojos cristalinos asintió lentamente. El médico le sonrió.

-Esta bien, Esme vendrá por ti en un momento.

Espero pacientemente sentada en su cama como una niña buena, hasta que la enfermera entro por la puerta, la actitud de la enfermera emanaba felicidad y amor, la tomo entre sus brazos, le acaricio el cabello dirigiéndola con paso lento hacia el jardín, una vez en la puerta de salida, la enfermera hablo con ella:

-¿Estas lista Bella?- Le pregunto dulcemente. Ella asintió

Salieron al jardín y ella quedo cegada por la luminosidad del astro rey. ¿Hacia cuanto tiempo no había sentido el calor del sol? Cuando sus ojos lograron acostumbrarse a la luz, su mirada recorrió lentamente el lugar. _"Él Jardín del Edén" _se dijo así misma. Flores, árboles, pajarillos, banquillos, fuentes y muchas personas como ella rondando por el lugar.

Se olvido por completo de la enfermera y con paso lento camino por el lugar, disfrutando cada aroma, cada sonido… Todo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan libre, tan… ella misma.

_And how can I_  
><em>Stand here with you<em>  
><em>And not be moved by you<em>  
><em>Would you tell me<em>  
><em>How could it be<em>  
><em>Any better than this yeah <em>

_You calm the storms_  
><em>And you give me rest<em>  
><em>You hold me in your hands<em>  
><em>You won't let me fall<em>  
><em>You still my heart<em>  
><em>And you take my breath away<em>  
><em>Would you take me in?<em>  
><em>Take me deeper now <em>

**. . .**

-Edward, hijo- le dijo su enfermera- Ya tomaste demasiado sol, ya debemos de entrar.

Pero él estaba sentado en el césped disfrutando del hermoso sol y jugando con un caracol. La sensación era tan increíble que por un escaso momento se volvió a sentir vivo…Hacía tiempo que no se sentía así. Por una extraña razón; por tres años largo nunca había observado el lugar y esta vez decidió observar a su alrededor. Ver quienes vivían ahí… Hasta que la vio.

Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían ¿Era una alucinación? Su cabello castaño largo y ondulado, su menudo cuerpo tan frágil y cálido, todo de ella. Y en tres eternos años de silencio hablo por primera vez…

-¿Bella?

-¿Qué dijiste Edward?- pregunto emocionada la enfermera

-¡BELLA!-grito-¡BELLA!

No supo como, pero ya se encontraba corriendo hacia el otro lado del jardín. Corriendo hacía ella.

Cuando sus oídos captaron aquella voz pronunciando su nombre, siguió la dirección de esos gritos. Y cuándo sus ojos cafés lo vieron, grito con las mismas energías que él

-¿Edward? ¡EDWARD!

-¡BELLA! ¡BELLA!

Ambos corrían en la dirección del otro, pero los enfermeros habían llegado para detenerlos. No les importo, siguieron corriendo, pataleando gritando, como si su vida dependiera de ello

-¡NO, NO, NO, NOO!-gritaba ella desesperada- ¡EDWARD!

-¡Déjenla! ¡Bella!- gritaba él, luchando contra los enfermeros- ¡Bellaaa!

-¡Edwaaard!

Esto era un caos, enfermeros por doquier calmando a los demás pacientes y una docena tratando de calmar a esos dos pacientes locos. Con el máximo de sus energías, ambos luchaban por tocar al otro, solo estaban a unos cuantos metros… Se zafaron de aquella gente y corrieron como nunca en su vida… Les faltaba poco para estar juntos…

_And how can I…_

_And how can I…_

_Cause you're all I want_  
><em>You're all I need <em>  
><em>You're everything<em>  
><em>Everything<em>

_You're all I want_  
><em>You're all I need<em>  
><em>You're everything<em>  
><em>Everything x 3<em>

_And how can I…_

_And how can I_

_Would you tell me,_  
><em>How could it be<em>  
><em>Any better than this?<em>

-Edward- susurro ella llorando

-Bella- contesto igual

Si mano fuerte y varonil acaricio delicadamente la mejilla húmeda de ella. Todo era tan real; ella cerró los ojos e inspiro el aroma mentolado característico de él. Ambos juntos y vivos, las lágrimas purificaban sus almas lastimadas y tristes…

-Te amo- dijo él contra el cabello castaño de la chica

-Te amo- le respondió ella, escuchando los latidos del corazón de su amado…

Él, era la fuerza de ella para seguir. Él era todo en su vida.

Ella, era la paz que le necesitaba. Ella lo era todo en su vida.

* * *

><p>*Para los qe se preguntan ¿Como fueron a dar ahi? Bueno, la familia de ambos no los querían juntos e inventaron ese rollo de las muertes, ellos cayeron en catatonia &amp; los hospitalizaron en el mismo psiquiatrico sin saber que esta ahí el otro xD<p>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola gente!<strong>

**ayer actualize... & hoy tambien!**

**¿Que tal el capitulo? uuf espero que les guste & se sientan**

**tan sensibles omo yo, cuando lo cree u_u T-T**

**bello.. me los imagine & sniif, salio esto xD**

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!**

**¿Review?**

**Andyy'**


	12. Boyfriend

**Los personajes no son mío son de S. Meyer, yo soy creadora de la trama, la canción pertenece a BTR**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Escucha: BoyfriendBig Time Rush**_

* * *

><p><strong>Pareja: JacobReneesme**

**BoyFriend**

* * *

><p>¿Alguna vez has sentido esa sensación de sentirte atraído hacía alguien? Bueno, pues yo sí; me sentía tan inmensamente alucinado por aquella chica… ¡Dios era la más bella de la universidad! Y lo mejor de todo ¡Estaba Soltera! ¿Cómo es que un ángel estaba solo?<p>

El nombre de aquella chica… Reneesme. Era tan magnifica; cabello dorado, largo, rizado, sedoso y brillante, ojos color chocolate, tamaño medio y muy expresivos, una boca pequeña, pero provocativa… muy provocativa su boca… Y su cuerpo… ¡Uf! Cuerpo de infarto, cintura pequeña, piernas bien torneadas, dos montes perfectos, redondos y en su lugar, era toda una Diosa; y yo un pobre mortal sediento de su presencia.

Ella iba en casi todas mis clases, a excepción de dos o tres, su materia favorita era Filosofía, era una chica inteligente, agradable, divertida, sencilla; era todo lo que un hombre puede pedir en una mujer. O al menos lo era todo para mí. Lamentablemente era una de las chicas populares de la Universidad, y pues traía tras de si a muchos chicos que querían con ella. ¿Cómo alguien como yo podría tener una mínima posibilidad con ella? Era casi imposible, pero cierto día escuche a sus amigas hablar….

_-¡No lo puedo creer Chelsea!- grito una por lo bajo- ¿Nessie ya esta soltera?_

_-Claro Renata- contesto la morena acariciándose el cabello- El imbécil de Mike la dejo_

_-Lo bueno es que mi amiga, ya puede probar de todo lo que existe en esta escuela- dijo una con picardía_

_Las escuchaba porque, estando en la biblioteca solo había silencio y paz. Claro esta que en ese momento había menos silencio que nada. No pude evitar escuchar la conversación, sin saber que en realidad se trataba de mi Ninfa. Hasta que mencionaron su apodo "Nessie". Era muy bonito, me gustaba._

_-Como sea Nessie, es de las chicas que buscan algo serio, y sabes Renata, que ella no es fácil y que los brutos que tenemos por "compañeros" no quieren algo serio._

_Yo quería algo serio con ella ¿Me aceptaría? Quizás si, quizás no, yo no estaba al alcance de su circulo social… Decepcionado me levante de mi asiento y comencé a guardar todos mis libros, ya que no le encontraba caso el seguir "estudiando" cuando ya iba a salir, pase por la mesa en la que se encontraban aquellas tres chicas, la morena que respondía al nombre de Chelsea dijo:_

_-Nessie ya le ah echado los ojos a varios de aquí- dijo mirándome_

_Sin poder evitarlo, me detuve y les pregunte de manera demasiado directa:_

_-¿Reneesme ya no anda con Mike Newton?_

_-No,- contestaron las tres_

_-Gracias chicas_

.

.

.

Desde ese día comencé a hacer meritos; poco a poco comencé a acercarme a ella en clases, sobre todo en filosofía ya que ella se sentaba delante de mí. Algunas veces se me truncaban mis intentos de hablar con ella, pero otras veces conseguía que me diera una pequeña mirada.

.

.

.

Pasaron dos meses y medio y por fin pude ser un amigo de Nessie, ambos nos sentábamos juntos para almorzar y en Filosofía; poco a poco ella comenzó a alejarse de su grupo de "amigas"

-Es que ella no son mis amigas- decía Nessie con un pedazo de hamburguesa en la boca

-¿Entonces que son?- pregunte yo tomando un sorbo de refresco

-Conocidas- dijo sencillamente- Tú, podrías considerarte como un amigo…

En ese momento me hizo caer en cuenta de que, ella estaba mal interpretando mi cercanía; yo no quería ser solo su amigo… También su novio. De pronto me quede callado y ella lo noto. Tomo refresco y me miro inquisitivamente.

-¿No me consideras amiga?- pregunto preocupada

-Claro que si Nessie…

-¿pero?

-Pero yo no quiero ser _solo_ tu amigo

Un rubor tenue maquillo sus hermosas mejillas; se veía tan adorable, ella comenzó a jugar con su comida ¿Estaba nerviosa?

-Yo…

-Sshhh- la silencie- Déjame ganar momentos, déjame demostrarte con hechos de que yo en realidad te amaré & te seré fiel, de que te respetare como lo que eres una Dama… Solo dame una oportunidad, confía en mí.

-Jake…-dijo en forma de Rendición

-Es mas- comencé a bromear- Seré mucho mejor que _Noa* _de _Diario de una pasión_, seré mucho mejor que ese vampirillo apestoso de Robert Pattinson…

-Pero a mi no me gusta el vampiro- dijo siguiéndome la corriente

-Bueno…- me corregí- Seré mejor que el lobo ese Taylor Lautner

-Eres genial Jake- dijo ella con una sonrisa hermosa en su rostro- Gracias

Y me abrazo, fue el momento más hermoso del mundo, el tiempo & el espacio dejo de existir a mi alrededor, ella me había abrazado, me había embriagado con su dulce fragancia de lilas; sabía que era ella, mi corazón me lo decía, cada vez que la veía mi corazón se aceleraba de una manera mortal, mi estomago comenzaba a crear muchas mariposas en él, y solo, solo tenía ojos para ella.

-No te decepcionaré- le susurre al oído

-Lo sé- contesto abrazándome más fuerte

Estaría dispuesto a todo por ella, porque yo, sería el novio que estaba buscando.

* * *

><p><em>*Noa, si mla no recuerdo, es el protagonista de la pelicula Diario de una pasión *w*<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui tienen un capitulo más!<strong>

**Ya casi finaliza este Fic! u_u**

**que pocos reviews eh recibido, pero **

**no importa! soy feliz escribiendo xD**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capi!**

**Andyy'**


	13. Triste Pero Cierto

_**Los Personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Meyer, la canción es & será de Metallica**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>DEDICATORIA:<strong>Este Capi, en especial va con Dedicatoria; trsite pero cierto amor mío, así fue como TU me trataste a mi; lo que me hiciste CREER & que quizas fue realidad o mentira... No sé, pero esto es producto de todo lo que tengo guardado; con él amor más puro & con él odio más sagrado... Va para ti Cristian..._

_También__, para aquellos que han jugado con los sentimientos de chicas tan inocentes & nobles..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Escucha: Sad but TrueMetallica**_

* * *

><p><strong>Personajes: HeidiSantiago**

**Triste pero Cierto**

* * *

><p><em>"Te lo dije<em>" era lo que se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza._ "Me lo dijo"_ y NUNCA le hice el mayor caso ¿Para que?

**…**

¡Mírame! ¡Escúchame! ¡Siénteme! ¡Entiéndeme! Soy tus ojos que tienes que usar, soy la razón que debes de tener… Soy la realidad a la que debes de despertar; soy tu sueño hecho realidad; nena es triste pero cierto.

¿No entiendes? EL NO TE AMA ¿Cómo explicarlo? Te lo dije, me ignoraste, trate de avisarte pero me evadiste, quise ayudarte pero pudo más el amor que le tenías a él; tu pesadillo, tu dolor, tu horror.

Hacia tiempo se conocieron de una manera muy extraña pero comenzaron a tratarse; fueron conocidos, luego amigos & por fin el esperado paso: Novios. Antes de que eso pasará, hable contigo ¿Y que hiciste? ¡ME IGNORASTE! ¡Le creías más a él que a mí! ¡Quien te conoce de toda la vida!; muchas veces te lo dije Heidi, _"Santiago no es el correcto, no lo conoces… no aún" _Pero me ignoraste olímpicamente, le hiciste más caso al corazón que a mi ¡Estúpido Corazón!

Los primero días fueron felicidad, amor, ternura, lindura, tranquilidad, realidad… Perfección; después vino lo que en verdad debía de haber pasado: Ausencia, dolor, engaños, trampas, mentiras, dolores… Lo sabes es triste pero cierto. Pero a pesar de esto, fuiste tolerante ¡fuiste su maldito chivo expiatorio! Un trabajo sucio para él… ¡Yo siempre sentí lo que tú sentías! ¡Viví lo que con él vivías! ¡Sabía lo que tú te negabas a creer! Yo sabía la verdad & me ignoraste.

¡Hey! ¡Soy tu guía! ¡Soy la razón! ¡Tu sueño hecho realidad! ¡Soy tu pesadilla! ¡Tus ojos! Tu dolor...

Triste pero cierto…

Unas cuantas palabras de Santiago hicieron que toda esa "mala racha" se fuera y regresaran "los buenos tiempos" "Que estúpida eres Heidi" te lo había dicho "Cállate" contestaste Desde ese momento comprendí que tu no entenderías hasta que él "tu príncipe, tu amor, tu universo" te destruyera y yo sería la única aquí, tu fiel amiga, tu pilar estaría contigo en cualquier momento.

Pasaron de nuevo los días, los meses y regreso la realidad: Dolor, dudas, temor, miedos, odio, tristezas, decepciones… Triste pero cierto nena. Cuando descubriste que él solo jugo contigo No quisiste creerle, te negabas, ¡pensaste que era una vil broma! ¡Y aun así lo amabas! ¡LO AMABAS! ¿Qué fue lo que te dio? Él era tu sueño hecho realidad, era la verdad que tanto anhelabas, pero ¿sabes? ¡Fuiste un JUEGO para él!

**…**

Regresé a ti llorando, implorando por tu perdón, por un consejo sabio, sabiendo que eras la única que podía ayudarme, que siempre estuvo ahí conmigo a pesar de que te ignoré, te maltrate y te odie... Te pedía ayuda y gracias Dios ¡Me hiciste ver la verdad! ¡Duele pero es cierto!

Desde ese momento tú fuiste mi héroe, mi ídolo, mi salvación, supiste como ayudarme, supiste guiarme, me enseñaste la verdad… Santiago, el amor de mi vida, solo fue un puto cabrón más en mi intento de vida; alguien que solo jugo con los sentimientos de una noble chica, pero ya no era así... ya no…

**…**

Regresaste a mi, te consolé cual hijo pierde un juguete, trate de hacerte ver por las buenas todo lo que él te había hecho, más nunca entendiste

"_¿Cómo hacértelo ver querida Heidi?"_ te pregunte _"Solo dime la verdad…"_ respondiste.

"_Solo fue un juego para él, mientras tu te enamorabas día con día de él, Santiago solo se burlaba de ti, ¿Qué más quieres?"_

"_La verdad…"_ decías sumida en tus pensamientos

Fue un mentiroso.

Nunca te amo.

Jugo con tus sentimientos y no le importo.

Soy tu sueño hecho realidad.

Soy los ojos con los que ves.

Soy tu única verdadera amiga.

Soy la tristeza y el dolor que puedes sentir

Todo esto es verdad.

Puros pretextos me dabas, es momento de que abras los ojos y mires la realidad

¡Hey! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡YO soy TU! ¡Soy TU!

Triste pero cierto nena…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Bueno, es un poco tarde -.- tengo sueño<strong>

**se que demore escribiendo esto, pero me nacio,**

**bueno, ademas de como dice la dedicatoria...**

**Así me siento, AHORA así me siento...**

**Si les queda el saco, ponganselo n_n**

**Pronto actualizaré _"coleccionador de Princesas"_**

**¿Review?**

**Andyy'**


	14. Tong Hua

**_**Los Personajes no son míos son de la Fabulosa S. Meyer; yo soy creadora de la trama. La canción pertenece a Guang Liang**_**

* * *

><p><strong>Escucha: Tong HuaGuang Liang**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Personajes: Diego, Bree Emily<em>**

**Tong Hua**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Habíamos discutido una vez más… ¿Por qué peleábamos tanto? Recuerdo muy bien cuando ella y yo éramos los mejores amigos… Casi hermanos, pero conforme fuimos creciendo nuestros intereses fueron cambiando, nuestras maneras de ver la vida comenzaron a formarse mientras que esa bella y linda amistad que tenía con Bree se fue deteriorando poco a poco…

-¡Entiende Diego! Yo quiero que sigamos siendo amigos, eres TU el que no quiere ¿Por qué Diego, acaso ya no me quieres?

-Bree- dije exasperado- Entiende, estoy confundido, todavía te quiero lo sé, pero…

-Diego, entiéndeme tu a mi- dijo ella con sus ojitos negros llenos de lagrimas- Eres mi mejor amigo, eres como mi hermano y me duele en el alma que tu y yo estemos peleándonos por insignificancias

-¿Insignificancias?- dije mas molesto- Bree entiende, yo… yo… no se si sea bueno que sigamos siendo amigos, estoy comenzando a dudar si en realidad te quiero

-¿Qué?- dijo incrédula- Pero acabas de decir…

-Puedo retractarme- dije fríamente- Es mejor que ambos nos separemos… Por tu bien y por el de todos

-Querrás decir por el bien de ella- dijo con acidez

-Si, también por el bien de ella- confesé.

-Esta bien...-dijo limpiándose las lagrimas de sus ojitos negros- Adiós Diego, no me busques que yo no te buscaré

-Adiós Bree…

Dio la media vuelta y se perdió en el rio de gente.

Bree y yo éramos amigos desde que ambos teníamos uso de memoria, siempre andábamos juntos, ella era tres años más chica tenía dieciséis años mientras que yo tenía diecinueve, desde niños andábamos juntos, jugábamos, reíamos, platicábamos, llorábamos, todo lo hacíamos juntos, siempre la vi como la hermana que quise tener y que nunca tuve; ella me veía como un hermano modelo, su mejor amiga, su confidente, su hermano… Algunas veces teníamos discusiones, pero siempre las solucionábamos, la gran mayoría de ellas eran tonterías pero cuando nos molestábamos nos dolía en el alma, era imposible vivir sin el otro. A nuestros padres se les hacia maravilloso que nosotros fuéramos amigos, algunos compañeros de Bree decían que yo terminaría siendo su novio o viceversa que ella terminaría cediendo a mis caprichos.

Bree era muy linda, una chica con ojos negros profundos y sumamente expresivos, cabello negro, largo y lacio, delgada, a pesar de su corta edad con un bonito cuerpo, baja estatura, con muchos pretendientes pero ella libre como el viento, una sonrisa hermosa, divertida, alegre, sencilla, directa, sentimental… Esa era Bree.

Por el contrario, yo era alto esbelto pero con músculos, cabello castaño claro, ojos grises, facciones finas, una voz suave pero profunda, divertido, sincero, no mentiroso, pero demasiado mujeriego, con muchas mujeres a mis pies; era alegre, y muy sobreprotector con Bree… Ese era yo.

Bree me había aceptado tal y como yo era, con virtudes y defectos, y eso se lo agradecía eternamente, ya que nadie me había aceptado como tal, más que Bree y ella. Había conocido al amor de mi vida, y por ella había cambiado, ella me había conocido con virtudes y defectos y al igual que Bree me acepto y me amo con todo lo positivo y todo lo malo que yo podía poseer, es por eso que la amaba demasiado, y por darle prioridad a la mujer que me amaba comencé a hacer a un lado a mi mejor amiga; eso me ponía un poco triste pero Bree siempre sabía como animarme…

-Diego, no te preocupes, sabes que no estoy molesta

-Lo se Bree- dije cansado- Pero te eh descuidado, eso no es de amigos

-¡Oh vamos Diego!- dijo divertida- Si yo estuviera en tu lugar y encontrara al amor de mi vida, claro que te haría a un lado y le dedicaría todo el tiempo a él…

-Bree…-sentencie

-Vale Vale- comenzó a alzar las manos en son de paz- pero en serio Diego, no te preocupes, entiendo tu posición y se que ella es importante para ti, no te preocupes seguiremos siendo amigos

…

Después de esa platica, las cosas habían mejorado un poco, Bree era la mejor amiga de mi novia y viceversa, ella y yo nos seguíamos frecuentando pero la amistad se enfrió un poco ya no era lo mismo, ya no dábamos nuestras caminatas nocturnas, ya no reíamos de cualquier cosa, no nos teníamos la misma confianza que antes, a veces le preguntaba como estaba y siempre me respondía "bien" o algunas otras ocasiones estaba demasiado ida… Poco tiempo después me entere por mi novia que Bree la estaba pasando mal.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- pregunte molesto

-Porque no es mi obligación- contesto ella sentada en las raíces de _nuestro_ árbol

-¿Qué? Pero ¡Somos amigos!

-¿Amigos?- dijo incrédula y poniéndose de pie- Si fueras mi amigo, me buscarías más, te preocuparías más por mi, seguiríamos haciendo las mismas cosas que hacíamos de niños y antes de... antes de...

-¿Antes de que?- le exigí- ¡Antes de que Bree!

-¡Antes de ella! ¡Antes de tu novia!

-Bree…

-Olvídalo Diego, perdóname

En ese momento se abalanzo sobre mi y me abrazo fuertemente; estaba llorando y yo la había lastimado, a mi mejor amiga, a mi casi hermana l había herido… ¿Acaso ella era más importante que mi mejor amiga? Antes de conocerla yo tenía amigos… sobre todo Bree.

-Sshhh, pequeña- decía acariciando la espalda de ella- Todo se solucionará

-No Prometas cosas que nunca se van a cumplir

-Esta se cumplirá- dije decidido

-¿Qué?

-Me voy, te quiero Bree

Dicho esto me aleje lo más pronto posible de ella, y me dirigí a la casa de mi novia, quizás lo mejor era que termináramos y regresara a mi vida normal con mis amigos, con mi familia, con Bree. Recuerdo muy bien ese día, y fue uno de los peores en mi vida, recuerdo el rostro de mi ahora ex novia, sus lagrimas cayendo y gritándome mil veces que me odiaba… Recuerdo que le dije cosas horribles pero era lo mejor para todos… o al menos eso creía yo. Esa misma noche, m aleje de todos y me fui al árbol que compartíamos Bree y yo. Poco tiempo después ella me encontró.

-¿Cómo estas?- pregunto sentándose a mi lado

-Mal- conteste

-¿Por qué terminaste con ella?

-Era lo mejor- decía cabizbajo

-¿Estas seguro?

-¿Por qué?

-No creo que haya sido lo mejor- suspiro- Digo… ¡Mírate! ¡Mírala! Ambos están demasiado devastados, le dijiste cosas horribles, y todas ellas mentira… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Acaso no la amabas?

-Bree, cállate, quiero estar solo- conteste lo más secamente posible

-Diego, vamos soy tu amiga…

-¡Por eso mismo!- Explote- ¡lo hice por ti! ¡Por mi! Porque… porque por ella tu y yo no podíamos seguir siendo amigos ¿No lo entiendes?

-Eres un imbécil- contesto ella molesta- ¡No debías de haber hecho eso!

-No entiendo- conteste confundido

-A lo que yo me refiera Diego, es que ya no te tomabas tiempo para los amigos- dijo poniéndose de rodillas frente a mi- Yo… lamento que hayas mal interpretado todo lo que dije

Y dicho esto se fue. Verdaderamente era un imbécil. Demasiado imbécil. ¿Por qué era tan estúpido señor? Había perdido a la mujer que amaba y estaba seguro de que era el amor de mi vida, y ahora mi mejor amiga se sentía culpable por haberme dicho todas esas cosas y yo haber mal interpretado todo, demasiado imbécil soy.

¿Cómo fue que mi vida poco a poco se fue complicando tanto? Ya nada era igual, por mi estupidez había perdido a mi mejor amiga y a la mujer que amaba y ahora… estaba solo. Los días ya no eran lo mismo, ni las caminatas ni nada, me afectaba mucho el pensar en Bree y en ella. ¿Por qué?

…..

Habían pasado tres meses, desde que termine con mi novia y deje de Saber de Bree, papá y mamá me preguntaban porque ella ya no frecuentaba a casa, yo simplemente decía que la escuela la tenía ocupada. Pero en el fondo de mi ser me preguntaba ¿Dónde estaba Bree? ¿Estaría bien?

Cierto día venía de la universidad, ya era un poco tarde y las luces de mi casa estaban prendidas, algo extraño

-¿Qué sucederá?

Tome mis llaves y entre con cuidado a la casa, en la sala estaba toda mi familia reunida, esperándome.

-Hola Familia- salude- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Reunión Familiar?

-Diego…-dijo mi madre

-¿Qué sucede?- me preocupe al verles los rostros a mis padres y a mis hermanos

-Es sobre Bree…y…-dijo mi padre

-¿Esta bien? ¿Le sucedió Algo? ¿Donde esta? ¿Por qué esas caras?

-¡Hijo tranquilo!- dijo mi madre- Ella… Ella…

-¿Ella que?- dije molesto- ¡Mamá!

-Ella tuvo un accidente Diego

Bree. Accidente… ¿Qué más podía pasar?

-¿Por…Porque fue?

-Hijo, ella venía en un coche, y venían a baja velocidad, pero un señor ebrio… bueno, las choco…

-Espera- dije deteniéndolo- ¿Las choco? ¿Quiénes?... ¿Pa...pa...papa?

-Bree y Emily

Bree. Emily. Choque. Borracho… ¿Porquee?

-¿Esta bien Emily?- pregunte al borde del llanto

-Hijo tienes que ser fuerte…-dijo mi padre- Ambas están muy graves… en el hospital general…

No escuche más y Salí corriendo al hospital

-¡Diego!- gritaba mi madre desde la puerta

Bree, mi mejor amiga se había accidentado con él amor de mi vida. Con Emily… ¿Por qué estaba sucediéndome esto? Las lagrimas brotaban cruelmente de mis ojos, y avances tropezaba porque mi vista era borrosa, como pude llegue a la entrada del hospital y me dirigí a la recepción, le pregunte como pude a la señorita y al ver mi desesperación, creo se compadeció de mi y me dirigió al departamento de terapia intensiva; por lo que me explico ambas estaban en el mismo piso, y en habitaciones contiguas…

Cuando me dejo solo frente a una puerta, no supe a quien iba a ver, respire hondo me limpie las lágrimas y entre. Casi me suelto a llorar como niñita la ver a mi dulce Bree con muchas vendas, tubos, aparatos y cosas horrendas por todo su cuerpecito…Estaba medio despierta, y como pude me coloque frente a su vista, al verme me sonrió y lagrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro.

-Hola pequeña- susurré

Ella solo parpadeo. No podía hablar. O eso creía.

-Perdóname Bree- dije llorando- Perdóname por ser tan estúpido, por no saber ser un buena amigo, por ser… por ser... Tan estúpido

-N-n-n-o-o ll-llo-r-r-e-ee-sss-s-dijo ella con dificultad

-Bree lo siento tanto- decía llorando- ¿Cómo estas?

-b-Bb-bii-i-ee-e-n-n-n-dijo ella tratando de sonreír- T-t-ii-i-i-e-e-nnn-es q-qq-ee v-v-vv-eer-r a…

-Sshhh… ya se pequeña, Emily esta aquí lo sé… -dije acomodando su cabello

-P-p-pp-err-doo-nn-n-dijo ella

-No nena, no tengo que perdonarte

-V-vv-ee-

-Regresaré pronto

Salí de su habitación, y me dirigí a la otra. Volvía respirar y trate de no llorar más… DE nuevo entre en la habitación, y Emily estaba en las mismas condiciones que Bree… Tan lastimada, tan herida y todo por mí culpa...

-Hola-susurré conteniendo las lágrimas

-Diego…-dijo apenas en un susurro

-¿Cómo estas?

-Te Amo, per… perdón...-dijo ella llorando

-No princesa, no llores, perdóname, por decir tanta estupidez, lo siento tanto, te amo

-Te Amo… yo… Bree…

-Tranquila, no pasa nada, todo saldrá bien…

Entonces se me ocurrió una idea, bese delicadamente los labios de Emily, y me salí de la habitación, me solté a llorar en el pasillo como un crío y al haberme calmado le llame a mi padre si me podía traer mi violín… quería pedirles perdón y decirles que todo estaría bien; mi padre accedió y trate de convencer a las enfermeras si las podían juntar en una misma habitación, por varios minutos estuve pidiéndoles el favor hasta que accedieron…

Una vez que las juntaron en la misma habitación, las observe, ambas se miraban y sonreían; después me voltearon a ver y siguieron sonriendo con felicidad; yo solo pude sonreír con nostalgia y soltar más lagrimas. Tome una silla & me senté frente a ellas; tome el violín de mi estuche, y me aliste:

-Quiero que escuchen con atención, perdónenme…

Comencé a tocar con el violín la entrada de la canción y después comencé a cantar:

_Wang le you duo jiu_

_Zai mei ting dao ni_

_Dui wo shuo ni zui ai de gu shi_

_Wo xiang le hen jiu_

_Wo kai shi huang le_

_Shi bu shi wo you zuo cuo le shen me_

_Ni ku zhao dui wo shuo_

_Tong hua li du shi pian ren de_

_Wo bu ke neng shi ni de wang zi_

_Ye xu ni bu hui dong_

_Cong ni shuo ai wo yi hou_

_Wo de tian kong xing xing dou liang le_

_Wo yuan bian cheng tong hua li_

_Ni ai de na ge tian shi_

_Zhang kai shuang shou_

_Bian cheng chi bang shou hu ni_

_Ni yao xiang xin_

_Xiang xin wo men hui xiang tong hua gu shi li_

_Xin fu he kuai le shi jie ju_

_Wo yao bian cheng tong hua li_

_Ni ai de na ge tian shi_

_Zhang kai shuang shou_

_Bian cheng chi bang shou hu ni_

_Ni yao xiang xin_

_Xiang xin wo men hui xiang tong hua gu shi li_

_Xin fu he kuai le shi jie ju_

_Wo hui bian cheng tong hua li_

_Ni ai de na ge tian shi_

_Zhang kai shuang shou_

_Bian cheng chi bang shou hu ni_

_Ni yao xiang xin_

_Xiang xin wo men hui xiang tong hua gu shi li_

_Xin fu he kuai le shi jie ju_

Cuando Finalice la canción, abrí los ojos y sentí que mi rostro estaba empapado, deje el violín en su estuche, me limpie mi rostro & me acerque a bree y Emily… AL verlas ambas estaban agarradas de una mano y sonreían llorando…

-G-gg-grac-c-cias Diego- dijo Bree- Te Q-Quiero

-No hay de que Bree, gracias a Ti amiga- sonreí, volteé a ver a Emily y sonreí

-Gracias Diego, Te Amo, no lo olvides

-Te amo… ¿pero que…?

Entonces, el corazón de amabas dejo de funcionar y las dos dejaron de existir. Sus vidas terminaron juntas; como dos grandes amigas; como las mujeres más importantes de mi vida…

-Gracias Chicas…-decía llorando al pie de la cama- Bree, perdóname hermana te quiero; Emily Te Amo, jamás dejaré de hacerlo…

Ambas ya estaban en un lugar mejor, Y ellas serían los ángeles que necesitaría de ahora en adelante…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Mierck's... que depresivo me salio este Capi pero así anda mi estado**

**de animo D: Chicos gracias por la paciencia, ya aplique examen a la uni n_n**

**ahora tengo que esperar para el Domingo :D Deseeme exito (:**

**¿Que le sparecio? T-T demasiado Tristee! Junto con la canción Y.Y**

**La traduccion viene en un video, lo publicaré en mi perfil (:**

**¿Review?**

**Andyy'**


End file.
